Going the Distance
by HisLittleBunny
Summary: A/U: Peeta Mellark is Hercules, in this twisted world where the Capitol selects a child at random from every district and forces them to fight, regardless of any circumstances. T for intense themes and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So… I have ALWAYS wanted to write Hunger Games fanfiction, and while I'm working on some other story for it, this kind of hit me yesterday and I've been writing non-stop. It's finished, but I'm going to publish it in increment. Inspiration? I was listening to Pandora Radio and 'Zero to Hero' popped up on my Disney station (best station ever, by the way). I started internally comparing both Peeta and Hercules, and in the end, I came up with this. A Hunger Games version of Hercules… It's obviously different and some characters will be exempt, some will live that shouldn't, etc. It's my first A/U so give me some serious credit here. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

Ratings: Some swearing and overall just very sad and tense. It's a Hunger Games fic, and even though it's A/U I tried keeping it as close as possible.

Pairings: Peeta/Katniss

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, nor do I own the plotline of Hercules. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Peeta Mellark looks out his bedroom window and sighs. He knows what he is supposed to be doing ('Get your lazy self down here to wash these dishes!') but he doesn't want to. Not when the Reaping is so close. Not when he is too busy worrying about a certain blonde Seam girl, all alone in her cold shack of a home.<p>

The Reaping has always left him feeling empty. He cries after every 'celebration' when a tribute is selected. Even five years previously, when the town bully had been selected, a rebellious tough boy called Wicker, Peeta was distraught. It didn't surprise him when Wicker was beheaded three minutes into the games, but it still made him sob with tears of regret.

Peeta is 18. His last year. He remembers with sadness whose last year it also is, too, and wonders where she is.

Katniss. Just the thought of her name makes him ache. He remembers two years ago, when she vanished without anyone even knowing. Her mother was catatonic, and her sister was busy keeping the house together to notice. The whole town knew of Katniss's hunting hobby, and how it was her one way of keeping her precious sister, Primrose Everdeen, alive.

Most of the town just wrote it off as a hunting accident. They swore up and down that she had been killed by some kind of wild game, and went on without caring. Besides, there were always other things to worry about.

Peeta refuses to accept that his Katniss died that way. His Katniss. Like he even owns the right to say it. He never built up the courage, not in the past thirteen years, to tell her how much he loved her. He tried- after she sang at the assembly, after her father died, after he saved her life with the bread loaves… but he never could form the words to tell her.

It was no use. In a world where one child per district is selected to fight to the death, it was too close to tragedy to attempt things like 'love'.

Besides, Katniss was too tough for that. Peeta always noticed the boys surrounding her, offering her dates and kisses and compliments but Katniss turned them all down. Her heart was only big enough for one person, and that was her darling sister Prim.

But who didn't love Prim? After the disappearance of Katniss, everyone took it upon themselves to, for lack of a better word, spoil the girl. She is now thirteen, and even though people have showered her with love for the past two years, she never smiles. She misses her sister, that much is obvious.

Peeta stares out the window and watches as Prim treks to the Hob, off to make her usual sales of goat milk and cheese. Her goat, Lady, was the last thing Prim had gotten from her sister, Katniss. Peeta knows this because the day Katniss went missing, Peeta talked to Prim. Prim said, with tears brimming in her voice, that this goat was for Prim to make money and live. No matter what. And that Katniss would always love her, and that she would never have to worry about anything again.

Peeta repeats those words in his head. He knows people thought Katniss was uncaring and apathetic, but he knew the real Katniss.

And it is the real Katniss that keeps him motivated to find her, and finally tell her how he feels.

* * *

><p>Peeta wakes up the next morning, feeling tired and sore. He was worked to the bone the night before. It isn't anyone's fault that his brothers all married off, leaving him the sole worker for the bakery, but he still feels slight resentment towards the world. It's a nice gesture of the Capitol to let everyone sleep in on this exhaustive day, but it will never pardon them for the horrors they impose on the people. Peeta stretches his arms up, and notes a knot that's deep in his left shoulder. I really need to stop straining myself, he tells himself, as he gets up and goes to bathe. The water is cold, but it's clean and it takes all the flour off his body. He sinks lower into the tub as he thinks about the day ahead of him. He knows what coming next- the Reaping is at two, the cries of the family that is torn apart, and the feast that no one is ever excited to go to. He smiles as he thinks of the town drunk, and sole living District 12 winner of the games, Haymitch Abernathy. Haymitch was once a great man, or so his father told him, which his mother was always quick to follow up with, 'But men can change, and Haymitch is no exception.'<p>

Peeta never asks why Haymitch is the way he is, and while he causes a chuckle or two yearly, it doesn't slide past Peeta that Haymitch may be the only reason why the District doesn't have more victors. Haymitch won't stay sober a day in his life, and Peeta wonders if he could function without his daily supply of alcohol.

After his bath, which is interrupted by his mother's screams, Peeta is dressed in his best clothing, which is a Capitol requirement. Peeta rolls his eyes, but keeps his thoughts good-natured, as he wonders which outfit his dear friend, Delly, will be wearing today. Delly is always fretful on Games days, but this year it will be only for herself. It hasn't escaped Peeta that she has grown fond of the brooding Seam boy, Gale. Gale was probably the closest thing Katniss had to a best friend, and while Peeta desperately wants to speak to Gale Hawthorne about Katniss, he doesn't. He's often worried about what Gale's responses will be. Gale is tall and strong. He was one of the boys who dropped out of school at age fourteen to work in the Mines, and his muscles don't hide that. Peeta often glared in jealousy at the pair, who would walk together, not speaking.

Peeta muses that it is because they were so close that they could speak without talking aloud. Whatever the answer, Peeta feels he will never know it.

It was one p.m. when Peeta finally finished getting ready, and he made his way down stairs. His mother, with her hardened face and tightly curled blonde hair, always gave the appearance of being too wound up, pinched and uncomfortable. She often shoots her youngest son looks of scorn, always sniffing that he will never be as good a worker as his oldest brother, Pumpern, or as strong as the middle brother, Rye. Peeta takes all of her comments with a grain of salt, and keeps a smile on his face. He often finds himself relating more to his father, a humble and easy-going man who Peeta aspires to be like.

"Peeta. I see you're wearing Rye's old shirt. It looks… big on you." His mother snaps.

"That's because it is." Peeta says back with a grin. "You look nice, too." The voice is cheery and teasing. His mother glares.

"Maybe if you had half the muscle your brother had, you'd fit into his clothing better." She gets up and leaves. "We're leaving soon. You'd better make yourself lunch."

Peeta grabs a loaf of bread and spreads apple butter across it. He remembers how his family used to get the apples for the succulent spreading- Katniss. The apple butter made from her apples always tasted sweeter to Peeta, and since then, his favorite snack has never been the same. He savors the taste as he eats a few slices of bread, and gets up. He brushes the crumbs off his light blue shirt, grinning at the noises his mother would make when she would see the mess, and puts the ingredients. He's wasted only half an hour, and decides to go for a walk before it's too late. He feels ridiculous, but this is his last Reaping, and he feels like celebrating.

Regardless of how selfless Peeta tries to be, he always worries about Reapings. One child selected per district. And that it. You go, you fight and you either live or die. No other options. Of course, you go off for training for six months, but Peeta is sure most of the training involves running around while your 'trainer' drinks himself to unconsciousness. And after your 'training', you go to the games. And die.

Peeta doesn't like it, but it seems there is nothing anyone can do, and so instead of pouting and making a fuss, he chooses to walk around town. He breathes in the deep, warm air of the Merchant's square, and decides it's time to pay a visit to Prim.

He hasn't done this in a year and a half, and isn't sure why he's prompted to now. He heads down to the Seam, and feels in his lungs as the air becomes denser and sootier. He shakes his head and continues, and as soon as the Everdeen home comes in view, he picks up his speed.

"Prim!" He calls out, and the fourteen year old girl sticks her head out the window. He sees traces of Katniss in her features, and smiles and waves. Her big blue eyes are looking at him with curiosity in them.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Just wanted to wish you luck, and to say…" he knows this is a chance, but he takes it gleefully, "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Prim laughs and laughs until her eyes water. That's something the two of them have always had in common- while Katniss and Gale shared their looks of angst and heaps of tension, Peeta and Prim are always smiling and trying to be positive.

"Care to walk me to the Reaping, Peeta?" She calls out her window. Peeta nods, and waits for her to step out the front door. When he does, he gasps.

Prim, due to the recent improvements in her standard of living, has gained more weight than her sister had ever hoped she would. She was healthy, with rosy Merchant cheeks. She was also taller than Katniss had been at that height. So, wearing her sister's Reaping dress (the one she wore at age sixteen) when she's two years too young for it, not only surprises Peeta but hits him with a pang of missing his unrequited love.

"Shall we?" She asks, unaware of Peeta's internal feelings. Peeta nods, and the two head off to the district square, arms linked and heads pounding with nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>Does everyone like it so far? ReviewAlert/Favorite/Etc. Next chapter posted tomorrow morning. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, this story is getting a lot more attention than I thought it would! I just want to thank my two reviewers, and hope that I get more.

* * *

><p>They arrive in the square not a moment too soon. Peeta is quickly put in the 18 year old pen, and waves a goodbye to his friend. She smiles back, sadly, and goes into her 14 year old pen.<p>

Delly flings her arms around Peeta and sobs into his neck. "It's our last Reaping… What if one of us goes?"

"Neither of us will go, Delly. Calm down." Peeta soothes his friend, while fending off dark looks from the Seam kids surrounding them. They realize, as does Peeta, that the chances of a Merchant going over a Seam kid are considerably smaller, what with the tessarae. Peeta nods at them, and they shake their heads as they turn back to the front. "Delly, where is Madge?" Peeta asks.

Della pulls herself away from Peeta's body and points across the pen, where a lone, lanky figure was standing. Her blonde hair reached her mid back, unlike Delly's short and curly hair, and was in soft curls. Her hair was pulled back with a ribbon that matched her dress, and her face looked forlorn.

Delly was never truly a fan of Madge, Peeta knows this, but Peeta had found himself getting close to the sad girl over the years. She had been close to Katniss, before the disappearance, and already came from a pretty broken family. The year Haymitch won the games was a Quarter Quell, and this time, the district chose to send not only one child per district but two. Unfortunately, only one child returned from District 12 that year, and the one that didn't make it was Madge's aunt, her mother's sister. Her mother was destroyed by the news, and Peeta learned, from Madge's traits and habits, that something wasn't right in their house, regardless if she was the mayor's daughter or not.

Peeta heads over to the sad girl and smiles at her. "Ready, Madge? It's our last one. Let's do it for Katniss, hmm?"

Madge nods, and holds onto Peeta's hand, a ritual they had been doing for two years. Delly grabs Peeta's other, and they squeeze tight through the traditional ceremonies, the talk of the reasons for the games and the introduction by Effie and of Haymitch. Haymitch, as usual, stumbles out, drunk as a skunk, as Peeta's father would say.

Peeta never understood the saying, but since he was a little boy, he always pictured Haymitch as a skunk, alone and festering in his beautiful Victor's house.

"Now, let's select the Tribute!" Effie giggles into the microphone. Peeta feels slightly sick, but doesn't say anything and squeezes his eyes shut as he hears her root through the bowl with all their names in it.

He's holding his breath as she pulls a slip out of the bowl. _Please don't be Prim, please don't be Prim, please don't be Prim…_ he finds himself begging desperately.

It isn't until after Effie calls the name that he relaxes. _Thank God, it wasn't Prim…_ He looks around, satisfied, and notices the looks he's receiving. Madge looks sick to her stomach, the Seam kids are staring in awe, and Delly is sobbing again.

"Peeta Mellark? Are you here?" Effie calls out, and everything clicks into place.

"I'm right here." He answers, as he steps forward to the stage.

"NO!" he hears someone shout, but he keeps walking. His father? His friends? Prim? He chooses not to look, and instead, focuses on his shoes. _My last year…_

Effie congratulates him, and shoos him to the good-bye room, where his family and friends will come to send him off.

His first visitors are his brothers. Pumpern is tearing up while Rye is flexing his fists. "You gotta win, Peeta, you know that?" Rye snarls. "I don't care what you gotta do, you just gotta win."

Pumpern hugs his littlest brother, and Peeta feels his tears on his collar. "I love you, okay?"

The brothers are soon herded out and in place come Peeta's parents. His mother looks decidedly more soft than she had ever before, and his father has tears running down his face. They pull their boy into a hug, and Peeta is shocked to hear his mother's tearful voice in his ear. "I have always loved you."

Peeta's dad pulls away and his mom does too. Just before they, too, have to leave, his father gives him a handshake. "You can do it, okay? I'll watch out for Prim. And if Katniss comes back…" His father starts. Peeta blushes.

"You weren't supposed to know."

"I'd have to have been blind not to know, Peeta." His father smiles. "I'll watch out for them."

Peeta nods, and hugs him again, before they leave.

Delly is next. She's out of tears at this point, and her eyes are bloodshot. She hugs him. "You've always been like a brother to me, Peeta." Peeta nods.

"Delly, it isn't over. I go to train with Haymitch for six months, I go to the games, and I'll win. I promise."

Delly just starts sobbing, albeit, dry sobs, and rushes out before a Peace Keeper can grab her.

Madge enters in next. She has something clutched in her palm. She pulls Peeta into a hug, and whispers in his ear. "You get to wear something, in the arena. This was Katniss's… Her father gave it to her, and she asked me to hold onto it before she… disappeared." She slipped it in Peeta's hand. Peeta frowned at Madge.

"Why don't you keep it?"

"She said it was in case I ever got Reaped. Looks like you'll be needing it more than me." She flounced out, her blonde hair fluttering behind her. Peeta stared at the item in his palm- it was a gold chain with a gold Mockingjay hanging off it. He remembers what people used to say about Mr. Everdeen- that he could sing so beautifully that even the mockingjays would silence to hear him. Peeta associates this quality with Katniss, and smiles when he realizes what it means.

He is so busy staring at the trinket that he doesn't notice Primrose sneaking in. She hugs him, and he is shocked but hugs her back fiercely. "Win like she would have." Prim says bravely.

"Prim…" Peeta starts.

"I know, you love her. It's obvious."

Peeta doesn't say anything, just stares at the smart girl standing in front of him. "I don't have to worry about you, do I?"

"It seems not." She smiles, and leaves.

Peeta feels numb as he leaves the room with the Peace Keepers and gets on the train. Haymitch, Effie and he would be going to a training area, far from the other tributes, where they would train for half the year. After the six months were up, they would spend a week preparing for the games, being interviewed and paraded and tested by the Game Makers. Peeta thinks the whole thing is barbaric, but doesn't say anything as he sits down to eat with Haymitch and Effie. Before he grabs his fork, he tucks the necklace in his pants pocket, saving looking it over for later.

"It's just so nice to get such a handsome tribute this year, don't you think, Haymitch?" Effie coos as Peeta eats quietly. "And look at his manners!"

Haymitch grunts, and Peeta sighs.

"So, Peeta, tell me about yourself." Effie asks, obviously uncomfortable by the silence.

Peeta chews slowly for a minute, swallows, and answers, "Well, I like to paint."

"What do you paint?" Effie asks, interested that her tribute has some kind of sophisticated hobby.

"Mostly scenes from the district. Greasy Sae making rabbit soup, Delly and Madge, my friends from home, eating together, even Haymitch."

Haymitch rolls his eyes at this and takes another swig of wine. "Only good thing about this trip." He murmurs into his glass.

"Delly and Madge? Are those little girlfriends?" Effie inquires.

Peeta laughs. "No, no. Madge is… too quiet and Delly is like my sister. There's only one girl out there for me…" He starts, but doesn't continue. Instead, he stares at his plate, wishing he'd have kept his mouth shut.

Haymitch snorts again. "Yeah, because a girl is gonna help you win this, right?" Peeta doesn't answer, so Haymitch continues on. "You stupid boys with your crazy ideals that you're gonna win and make it back to the District to marry the girl you love… it's a waste! You're wasting your time, just like the ones before you! I used to try, Peeta. I used to work hard to get my tributes in order, but every time, they let 'love' and 'girls' get in the way and look at them! None of them go the distance! They all end up dead! Just like you'll be. These next six months are a joke, because you're not going to live." With that, Haymitch stands up and upsets his wine glass. He stomps out of the room, leaving a shocked Effie and an annoyed Peeta.

"Don't listen to him, he's always like this." Effie consoles, but Peeta doesn't listen.

"I'm sorry, Effie, but I'm very tired. I'm going to go to bed."

Effie smiles, and nods and Peeta heads to his cabin.

However, instead of sleeping, he stays awake, stares at then necklace, and wonders which parts of what the skunk said was right.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to be extra nice and post the next chapter, too. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Peeta wakes up with a pounding headache and unease in his stomach. He remembers every word that Haymitch had screamed at him the night before, and while it was not necessary, Peeta realizes today that most of it is true.<p>

He remembers tributes from the past, during the interviews discussing their lovers back home, and how they vowed to win for them, and then were instantaneously slayed during the Games. As if the others were out to get the starry-eyed tribute.

It didn't matter which district they were from. Love had been seen as a weakness, and the others used it to their advantage.

Peeta shook his head as he stood up, and stretched. He didn't want to believe Haymitch, so he wouldn't. Maybe he wouldn't be so forthright about his passion for Katniss, but he also wouldn't pretend it didn't exist. He glances back onto the bed, and sees the necklace, spread out across the sheets. He grabs it and slips it around his neck. It fits him perfectly, the bird lying just above his heart.

Peeta knew they had to be close to their training center, and he didn't want an angry Haymitch on his hands, so he quickly got ready and headed out to the main cart of the train.

"Good morning, Peeta! It's so nice to see you up and ready!" Effie burbles. Peeta simply nods, and looks around.

"Is Haymitch up yet? I wanted to talk to him about what we're going to be doing." Peeta says. Effie laughs.

"You'll be lucky if Haymitch gets up at all for your training."

Peeta shoots her an incredulous look. "You've got to be kidding me."

Effie raises an eyebrow. "Do I look like I kid?" This comment, paired with her outrageous neon green wig, gives Peeta a reason to laugh, but he doesn't for annoyance.

"I'll be back." Peeta storms out of the room and pounds on Haymitch's door. "Are you up? Haymitch, wake up! Get out here now!" Peeta bellows, not sure what's come over him.

He doesn't stop pounding until a familiar figure opens the door. Peeta notices his grey eyes, so similar to Katniss's and his sallow skin. He's about to take in more of his trainer's face when a fist comes swinging and hits him across the face. Peeta immediately recoils, but sends a fist flying himself at the drunkard.

Haymitch's reflexes are terrible, and he takes the hit full-force. "Shit!" He screamed out, holding his face. "What in the Hell was that?"

Peeta shakes his fist. "Don't hit me."

"I see. Did they finally send me a fighter this time? What put the sudden fire in you, boy? Was it what I said last night?"

And then it hits Peeta. Haymitch's dismissal of Peeta meant his dismissal of Katniss, and that just didn't sit well with Peeta.

Peeta nods. "I guess it was, sir."

"Sir, eh? Sir…" Haymitch continues to rub his now swelling face. "I guess I can train you. Yeah. We can work this."

Peeta doesn't say anything, but the two head out to breakfast, where Effie is waiting, looking nervous. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's great." Peeta answers. The two men sit down, and begin to eat.

"Well, that's good. I mean, I heard shouting, but I guess that's just part of the process, hmm?" Effie asks, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Haymitch stops eating. "You finished eating, didn't you?" He asks.

Effie nods.

"Then leave."

"Excuse me?"

Peeta decides to intercept, as Haymitch was probably about to say something truly obscene and unnecessary.

"What Haymitch means, is he wants to discuss some strategies and ideas that would just corrupt your delicate mind." Peeta consoles, ignoring Haymitch, as he makes fake retching noises.

Effie smiles at Peeta. "In that case, I'll be leaving. Such a nice, thoughtful young man." She sniffs back a tear, and leaves.

Haymitch glares at Peeta. "You can fight, you can smooth talk… what _can't_ you do, boy?"

Peeta makes a grim face, which causes Haymitch to prod more. "Seriously, where's the flaw? Everyone's got one."

Peeta just shakes his head. "It doesn't matter… Unless one of the tasks in the games is telling my dream girl how I feel about her."

Haymitch stares at the boy in shock, and then laughs. "So you mean to tell me this _girl_ of yours ain't even your girl?" His laughter booms, which annoys Peeta.

"Cut it out, okay?"

Haymitch refuses to sober up, and it's another twenty minutes of Peeta sighing and hemming until Haymitch finally shuts up with a solitary hiccup.

"Sorry, it's just too good." He wipes away a tear. "Who is the girl, if I may ask?"

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

Haymitch pauses. His face is somber. "The girl who died?"

"She isn't dead." Peeta snaps.

"That's not what the townsfolk say." Haymitch argues.

Peeta shakes his head. "This isn't up for debate, okay? She's the only girl I've ever loved."

"And you never even told her how you felt." Haymitch follows up. "Did you even talk to her?"

Peeta's lack of an answer is good enough for Haymitch, who lets out a low whistle.

"Well, this can work for you, boy. Your long, lost love who requires you to get back to help her baby sister and search for her."

"Baby sister… How do you know about Prim?" Peeta asks defensively. The idea of this man ever speaking to sweet Prim unnerves him.

"Calm down, I've bought some cheese from her, is all. Sweet girl." His face darkens. "Nothing like her older sister."

Peeta glares. "You don't know. If you took your mouth off a bottle for more than ten seconds, you'd notice there are more to people than their appearance."

"Stop being so self-righteous and get ready to train. We're arriving at the station." Haymitch says with ferocity, and gets up. Peeta stares at the man with fire behind his eyes but gets up, and follows him to the exit cart.

* * *

><p>"Let's see what you can do." Haymitch says, on the first day of training. Peeta, who feels he has no skills, immediately feels himself blush.<p>

"Umm."

"Hush up kid and react!" Haymitch yells, as he presses a button. A cinder block flies through the sky. Peeta lets out a shout, and ducks from it.

"Good reactions, now let's see how you handle this!" Fire shoots across the ground, chasing Peeta. Peeta isn't used to running, and is almost burnt to death when Haymitch turns it off. "So we have to work on your stamina, okay. How's your combat?"

Peeta, who's panting, tells his trainer, "Well I wrestle… And am used to lifting heavy stuff." Haymitch sighs.

"Wrestling is great when you aren't actually fighting for your life. Do you have any knife skills? Are you handy with a bow and arrow?"

Peeta shakes his head. "No, but you should see Katniss…"

Haymitch shakes his head. "This isn't about Katniss, it's about you. And you need to focus on you."

"Fine. How am I going to learn all these fighting skills in six months?"

A sly smile sneaks its way onto Haymitch's face. "Easy, if you pay attention to me."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I love all the comments I've been getting. The guesses as to what's with Katniss- you're just gonna have to wait! And thanks so much for all the favorites/alerts/etc. It means a lot to me!

* * *

><p>Paying attention to Haymitch isn't as easy as Peeta would have thought. He finds himself always being torn down or tired out. By the time the month is over, Peeta has never felt so exhausted in his life. His every muscle aches and his lungs never seem to find enough air. All in all, he feels like a wreck.<p>

Haymitch assures him this is a good thing. "Now, the only place to go is up."

Peeta has never had such a hard time being positive than before. Still, he participates in every level of training that Haymitch throws at him, from sending robots to running laps.

He knows in his heart the only reason he's putting himself through all this, why he's going the distance, is to show Katniss that in his heart is where she belongs. And maybe, after all this exhaustive training, he will finally have built up the courage to tell her how he feels.

Sometimes, before bed, he feels around his neck for the chain that Madge gave him. It gives him strength, and makes him feel that Katniss is there with him. He also likes the feeling of it swinging against his chest as he runs, quickly and stealthily, like he imagines Katniss doing in the woods. He often thinks about her, sneaking around, hunting and gathering, and it makes him twinge with amusement and worry.

The one thing Peeta is most worried about is the killing. He knows it is a kill or be killed environment, but he doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to kill.

Four months into training, Haymitch senses this. "Peeta, do you even want to do this?"

"O-of course I do." Peeta starts at the question.

"Because it seems to me that you're scared." Haymitch suggests, grabbing a throwing knife off the ground. Peeta had been tossing them all day, but he kept missing the targets.

Peeta snatches the knives from Haymitch's hands. "I'm not scared!" He begins tossing them again. He's furious this time, but still, none make it to their desired target- stuffed up versions of people.

"Right, right. Kid, you gotta aim straight for their vulnerable points- heart, neck, and face. Otherwise, you ain't gonna do much damage."

"I'm _trying_ Haymitch! It's hard!" Peeta roars. He's annoyed and tired and hungry and sick of Haymitch's pestering.

"If it's hard here, what do you think it'll be like in the games, kid? It isn't like this- I'm not there to turn off the attackers!" Haymitch shouts, and takes a knife back from Peeta. He chucks it, and it lands perfectly in the tallest dummy's heart. "There, see? Not so hard as you think it is."

Peeta takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I snapped."

"No, kid, it's good. It means we're getting somewhere."

"I'm just…"

Haymitch interrupts him. "You don't _have_ to kill. Just survive. Fight them off and ditch them before anyone has to deliver a fatal blow. Just be the last one living."

This calms Peeta, who goes and gets all the knives back from the dummies. He tosses them again, with his eyes closed, and when he opens them, he is shocked to see they're all lined up, each knife piercing a dummy's heart.

"That's my boy." Haymitch sighs, and Peeta can't help it but hug the older man.

As he's pulling away, he notices something, or, better, a lack of something.

"You… you don't smell like alcohol."

Haymitch shoves the teen away. "Yeah, well, someone convinced me to stay focused. But don't get your hopes up that you've changed me or anything… I'm still gonna drink. Just not till you're safe and sound, back in District 12."

Peeta doesn't answer, but when Haymitch lets him off early for the day, he can't help but grin as he makes his way back to his cabin.

* * *

><p>On the final day of training, Peeta feels confident. And not just because he has muscles and can run without straining for air, but because Haymitch is obviously proud. He lets out a low whistle as Peeta jumps through the obstacle course that the old trainer has set up. Peeta can hear Effie cheering him on, but he pushes forward, not listening and not caring. Just as he knows he will have to in the games.<p>

When he finishes, he wipes the sweat off his brow and looks to his judges. Both of them are frozen in place, smiling ear to ear. "Well?"

"You're gonna do this, kid." Haymitch says softly. Peeta grins, and looks to Effie.

There are tears running down her face. "This is just great." She manages to say, before turning her head away to mollify herself.

Haymitch rolls his eyes and walks over to the tribute. "Are you ready? We've got a week til the games. I have faith in you."

Peeta nods, and starts walking to the station, where they will board the train to the Capitol. "Effie, are you okay?" Peeta has begun to see the Odd Couple as his surrogate parents, and wonders if any other previous tributes felt the same way.

"I'm fine…" She shakes her head, her green wig sliding slightly. "But let's hurry. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow- first thing in the morning Portia and her stylists will be in to fix you up, then the next few days will be training for the interviews…" She starts, and gets on the train. Peeta shakes his head with good nature, and follows her. He turns back to Haymitch, and reaches out a hand.

"Need help, old man?"

"Shut up, kid." Haymitch kids, and pulls himself up. "Are you already forgetting that hit I landed on you six months ago?"

Peeta just laughs and bounds down to his room. It's only ten p.m., but he's exhausted, and the second he lands on his mattress he drifts into a deep sleep.

In his dreams he encounters millions of Capitol citizens. Citizens of many fake colors with monstrous features and animalistic cultures. He knows of them, from all required television in his childhood, and they are haunting him now. He screams in his dream, but it's swallowed up by the civilians, who are all chanting his name. They grip him tightly, and every time he manages to slip from one clawed grip, another grasps him tighter. The people grow more and more evil looking by the minute, and Peeta can't breathe. He is about to succumb when he sees, just a few feet in front of the pile, a dark, lithe figure with hair tied back in a long braid.

_Katniss! _He calls out. He manages to break free and runs toward her, only to find her gradually flying forward ahead of him. He keeps running and running and she keeps slipping just out of his grip.

_Peeta, why won't you save me?_ She asks. Her eyes are full of sadness, and her voice matches. Peeta cries out for her, and stops running, so she'll stay still, too. Unfortunately, the citizens have caught up, and are trampling Peeta as he wakes up, panting heavily.

He feels around his neck for the necklace and brings the mockingjay to his lips, and kisses it gently.

He is almost relaxed until the door raps suddenly, causing him to shout. Effie walks in immediately, and asks him, "Are you alright?"

Peeta only nods, and Effie, satisfied with this answer, continues. "Get undressed. Portia will be in here, soon, and her stylists want to get to work as quickly as possible." She turns and walks out, leaving a confused Peeta to stare after her. _Undressed…_

Peeta does as he's told, and is sitting on his bed naked when a tall, dark skinned woman walks in. Her hair is long and reminds him a little of Katniss's braids, although these are tighter and seem rough to the touch. Katniss's, he's decided after years of observation, are smooth and soft. She's pretty, he decides, and untouched of the Capitol's remakes, which makes him like her more.

"Hello, Peeta." She says, in a soft accent he barely recognizes from District 11.

"Hi, Portia." He answers. He can tell he's shocked her by the look on her face.

"Well then." She smiles. "Let's get to work!"

Three typical Capitol citizens- colored oddly with fake hair and animal features- waltz in and begin twittering over Peeta. "Have you ever seen one so_ gorgeous_?" "And look at that musculature!" "Why, he's a regular Wonderboy!"

The three went on their way, clipping his nails and hair and ripping all the body hair off his body. The last one caused Peeta to wince, but they paid him no mind. The finishing product was beautiful- a tall, groomed man who they insisted on calling _Wonderboy_.

Peeta blushed at that, and Portia smiled. "Not used to all the attention?"

"No, back home I kind of kept to myself."

"No girlfriends? A handsome boy like you…" One of the stylists bats the mockingjay necklace with her hand. Peeta shrugged.

"I guess I was preoccupied." His body posture gives away an aura of not wanting to continue, and the four pick up on it and drop the topic immediately.

"Effie wants to see you, when we're done, so I guess you're free to go. We'll be designing your costume for the opening ceremony and then… That's that." Portia said with sincerity heavily weighing down her voice. "Good luck, Peeta."

Peeta nods, and heads out the door, where he finds Effie. Surprisingly, the make-over took around five hours.

"Now, it's time to work on your interview. Do you know what kinds of questions they're going to be asking you?" Effie asks. Before Peeta has the chance to answer, Haymitch walks in.

"Why are we even training him for this?"

Effie shoots him a look. "Because it's important he presents himself well for the sponsors."

"You're misunderstanding. I mean, Peeta's a likeable kid. He's got looks, he's got brains and he's got humility. What more could we teach him?"

Effie doesn't know what to say, so she glances at Peeta. Haymitch carries on. "He's got this, Effie. Just accept for the first time you have a malleable tribute who can actually present himself, and we can move on."

"Fine." Effie says, although her voice is hesitant. "Just, be careful. Otherwise, enjoy a full week away from the stresses of the Games, Peeta."

Peeta stares incredulously at the two. _Did they just agree on something_?

* * *

><p>AN: In case you haven't noticed, Haymitch is my Phil for Hercules. :) And oooh, they're about the enter the Capitol!

Something about this story- it's very fast paced but that's because I dunno it's my first Hunger Games fiction and I kind of rushed through it. Maybe sometime in the distant future I'll go back and rework it, but most of this was written between the hours of 8pm and 4am, haha. So take it or leave it.

Once again, keep reading and reviewing because I LOVE IT.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whoooo. Getting to the Capitol now. :)

Something I kind of want to address is the speed- honestly... I dunno. I wrote this and finished it already. I'm really proud of it and the reason the last chapter flew through the training is because not only would it be completely tedious to write about six months of training, but I feel like it would be just as tedious to read about it.

This story still has a way to go- it's not like he goes to the Capitol and it's over.

Plus I'm kind of basing it off Hercules, which isn't long and drawn out.

Just wanted to get that off my chest. :)

ANYWAYS keep reading and doing what you're doing, I appreciate every review/favorite/alert/etc. :)

* * *

><p>The train pulls up to the station, and Peeta finds himself being pulled close to Haymtich. They're about to get off.<p>

"Listen, it's gonna get really crowded out there, okay? There's gonna be a lot of people out there trying to get a piece of you. Portia's crew started spreading the word about you, and everyone's really excited to see the _Wonderboy of District 12_." His voice is dripping with acid when he says that part. "Just act the part and you're golden."

The duo start getting off the train, followed by Effie, who's already smiling and gushing to the crowds.

_The crowds_. Peeta looks across the Capitol square with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Haymitch _had_ warned him about this part. The sharks would all want a piece.

"He's _beautiful_!" He hears a green-hued woman call out, her lips pumped full. Peeta grins as he internally makes the comparison between her and a catfish.

A man with long, and clearly fake, fuscia hair grabs his shoulder. "So nice to meet you! My name is Chauribalt Henstin…" Peeta shoots him an apologetic look as he is shoved forward. More people, of all the colors of the rainbow, reach out to touch him, greet him, and catch his attention. He supposes they're all pretty and handsome in their own right, but it isn't until he sees President Snow standing in all his glory, that Peeta loses his breath. Because standing beside President snow, almost hidden by his domineering figure, is a lithe, dark haired girl whose image hits him like a bag of bricks.

"Katniss!" he breathes, and is quickly silenced with an elbow to the chest by Hamitch.

"Shut your mouth, kid." Haymitch growls through his teeth.

Peeta flushes, knowing what could have happened, and is grateful that his trainer quit drinking for this occasion.

"Welcome, Peeta from District 12. I'm going to have my _friend_ take you to your room, but not after we've had a little meet-and-greet." The president's voice oozes like guts from a slug. Peeta only knows this because once he accidently stepped on one when he was seven.

"Thank you so much, President Snow." Peeta says. When the president produces his hand, Peeta eagerly shakes it, wanting to stay on the good side of everyone at this strange place.

President Snow smiles evilly. "Of course, Peeta. Now, is all your stuff in the train?"

"I didn't really bring anything." Peeta answers, wondering if he should feel ashamed or not.

"That's fine. Everdeen." He calls sharply. "Show Peeta and company to their rooms."

Katniss nods, but doesn't look President Snow in the eyes, nor does she pay any attention to Peeta.

Peeta takes it as a good thing, because any recognition could mean terrible consequences from President Snow, but he still desperately wants to ask Katniss what's going on. Why she's here, and not home. And how. But the words don't dare come, and Peeta is left to follow Katniss slowly to their room in the building across the street. Haymitch walks closely behind Peeta, and his presence brings Peeta slight comfort. Effie, unaware, chitters blissfully about Peeta's repute.

"They really seemed to love you, didn't they?" She kept asking.

Peeta doesn't have an answer. He just follows, his heart sinking deeper and deeper with every step.

President Snow knows just about as much as he needs to know.

He knows the Capitol favors Peeta, and as far as appearances go, Peeta looks like he could snap Cato, President Snow's favorite, right in half.

President Snow was very worried, at first.

But then he saw how Peeta, the District 12 tribute, reacted towards his little slave. And he knew- it wasn't just an 'Oh, I recognize you' reaction. That was a full out, smack across the face, long-lost-love recognition.

President Snow knows exactly how to play the Games, without once ever stepping foot into the arena.

Peeta hears Haymitch saying cusswords under his breath. He wonders what's going on, and feels slightly grateful that he has someone else on his side. Effie still goes on amiably, only pausing to thank Katniss for showing her to her room, before slipping through the door. Peeta is glad that his and Haymitch's rooms are further than Effie's, and is wondering what they're going to do when Haymitch grabs Katniss by her shoulders and drags her into Peeta's room.

"What are you do-!" She starts, before Haymitch slaps a hand across her mouth. Peeta instinctually wants to pull Haymitch off her, but doesn't. Instead, he shuts the door behind him and watches as Katniss pulls free from his trainer's grip. "What on Earth are you doing?" She snaps at the man. "Oh, great, it's the town drunk come to haunt me."

Curiously, she avoids Peeta's eyes. Peeta wants to move closer to her, but stays back where he is, and watches.

"Town drunk? How original. The real question is why the coal-miner's daughter ran off without a word to anyone."

Katniss turns away from Haymitch and scoffs. "You wouldn't understand."

"What, is this a rich-person-poor-person thing? Because, sweetheart, you had a lot more going for you back in the Seam than I ever did in Victor's Village."

Peeta hears the scorn in Haymitch's words.

"Whatever. I don't care about your guilt trips. Why did you just drag me in here?"

Peeta steps forward. "We just wanted to know… why you were here, I guess."

It's the first time Katniss looks at Peeta, and she fixes him with a deadly glare. "Like it's of any concern to you." He knows her attitude is mainly sour because of his upbringings, but it isn't his fault his father never had to work in the destitute field of coal-mining. Instead of telling her this, Peeta keeps his mouth shut and stares at the ground.

"If there's nothing else you want to say, I'm leaving. I can't afford to take too long." The first emotion Peeta has seen on her face since they arrived at the Capitol appears on her face, and he doesn't like it.

Without another word, she slips out the door.

"Some chick you got there, _wonderboy_." Haymitch says sardonically. Peeta shoves him out the door and locks it shut, and reaches, ritualistically, for the mockingjay necklace.

* * *

><p>"Well, hello, Miss Everdeen." President Snow greets her, as she slips into his estate's front doors. She was hoping to avoid him, but that hope is destroyed as she smells the blood and roses.<p>

"Hello, President Snow." She replies, bowing deeply. He waves her off.

"That was quite a bit of time you spent with the Mellark boy. How was showing him his room?" The president's questions are never without malice, and Katniss knows it.

"Fine. He recognized me and tried talking to me. I brushed him aside as much as I could before leaving."

"Don't lie to me, Everdeen." He clips angrily.

She glares at him. "Alright. Peeta and the trainer wanted to know why I left District 12."

"And did you tell them?"

"No. I kept my mouth shut." She refuses to make eye contact.

"Good. We wouldn't want our little mockingjay running and telling secrets, now, would we?" President Snow walks towards her. "You know what everyone's been saying about him."

Katniss doesn't respond.

"They're calling him Wonderboy, and they say they can't wait to see him in the arena. They say… they say he's going to win." President Snow's voice tightens, and Katniss shakes slightly. No matter how she tries to act tough, the president will always scare her.

"That can't happen, Katniss." He tells her, with a decisive tone.

Katniss nods.

"As long as you understand that." He gestures. "Now, leave. I will see you tomorrow morning, sharp."

Katniss scurries off, wondering why the president felt it necessary to warn her. _As if I have anything to do about it_.

* * *

><p>AN: So Katniss _is_ alive... as if any of you doubted Peeta! What would you guys do if Katniss was dead, hmm? Then again, this wouldn't be a Katniss/Peeta story, then would it? Or, it would be highly tragic if it was... I'm rambling.

Hope you enjoyed it, and keep trying to guess why she's there! It's great fun for me. Mwahahaha. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Good stuff coming up- the 'parade' and the interviews and a plot... oh, my!

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Peeta!" Peeta is awakened by a familiar voice. He blinks his eyes three times before he can see- it's Portia and her team smiling at him.<p>

"Hey, guys." He grins. "What's the deal?"

"I guess Effie hasn't gotten to fill you in yet. She _has_ been busy. Well, we're going to dress you up for the parade today, where you're going to swoon most of the sponsors. After that, you're going to put on your interview outfit, and talk to Caeser Flickerman. Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Peeta asks, which makes the stylists fawn over him even more, cooing about how _charming_ and _modest_ he is. Peeta just grins, as he stands. Portia pulls out a solitary black suit, and tells him to put it on.

It fits like a glove, and makes him look tall and, he had to say it, and handsome. "This is sharp!" He compliments Portia.

"Don't think we're only sending you out in a suit. Now, I have to ask… Are you afraid of fire, Peeta?"

"Fire?" Peeta asks, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes, well, you see… We decided to go for a new approach this year." Peeta remembers the previous tributes of District 12, clad in skanky versions of coal miners outfits.

"I see. So… Fire?"

"Yes. Because what do you do with coal? You ignite it."

Peeta lets his stylist do as she wishes, and they head out to his chariot, where he sits alone. He wishes desperately he could have someone- Katniss- up here with him, but he shakes off his nerves and climbs up. He ignores the dirty looks from the more deadly tributes- the ones from two and four are especially malicious looking- and sits with dignity.

"You okay up there, kid?" Haymitch calls out. Peeta nods, and gives him a thumbs up.

Portia climbs up. "Now, I'm going to light this. Be careful not to move too fast, or it might go out. Okay, ready… One… Two… Three!" She calls out, and the parade begins. He watches as District 1, a beautiful girl who appears to be two years younger rides out, in a tight, form-fighting dress made of shiny gold. He wonders what people will think of his outfit as he hears the citizens cheer for the beauty, and the parade continues. By the time it's his turn to go out, he's nervous and sweaty. He remembers quickly what Effie said to him- that he has to be charming and smooth to get the sponsors to like him, and he remembers what Haymitch said, that he's already likeable, and finds courage. His chariot speeds forward, and the crowd goes silent as he rides around. It isn't until he raises a hand in a wave that the crowd speaks again, and they're cheering so loud Peeta feels he might do deaf.

"WONDERBOY! WONDERBOY! WONDERBOY!" They chant. Peeta grins and waves and bats his eyes, and wonders what his family is thinking of him. What Katniss is thinking of him.

* * *

><p>The parade ends as quickly as it started, and the tributes are forced to stand around in each other's' presence. District 1 girl immediately walks over to him, flinging her long hair back behind her head. "Hi, I'm Glimmer."<p>

Peeta nods. "Hi, Glimmer."

"I like your costume. Your stylist really knows how to put on a show." She says, and Peeta can feel the heat from her breath burning him. If looks could kill, he knows he would be dead.

"I'm very grateful for her."

Glimmer eyes him up and down, disappointed that he isn't drooling over her. She sighs and walks away.

Peeta shakes his head and glances around the room. District 2 was glaring again, and his dark hair and even darker eyes made Peeta's spine tingle. He noticed there was a pretty even distribution of girls and guys, and even though his chivalric side was taking over, he realized the second that these people were gone, he could be home. He could rescue Katniss and take her home and him, Prim and Katniss could live together forever. He smiles at this, and waits patiently for his trainer and agent to make their way to him.

The interviews are next. Peeta knows what to expect, but he is still nervous as he waits behind eleven other tributes for his turn to be interviewed.

Glimmer is up first. She bats her eyes and teases the camera with her pouty looks and cat-like features. She's had some remake done, that much is obvious to Peeta. Her lips are far too large for his liking, and there are almost too many teeth in her wide smile.

Caeser is charmed by the young beauty, though, and is almost sad to see her go. However, when District 2, a meaty boy called Cato, steps forward, he's distracted enough to be okay with the process of events. Cato barely answers his questions, but his eyes tell the whole story- how he's ready and willing to rip every person apart who comes between him and winning.

District 3 is a thin boy, who uses his brains to win the crowd over. District 4 is more beefy but marginally less terrifying than Cato. District 5 is a tiny, clever girl with shiny red hair. She uses her wit and air of dignity to keep the crowd on their toes. District 6 is another girl, and it goes on and on until District 11, a tall, dark boy called Thresh steps forward. He is silent and unforgiving, and Peeta wonders what his life had been like before this.

It's finally Peeta's turn, and he walks to the interview chair with a fake jaunt that he hopes holds confidence.

"And, last but not least, our tribute from District 12, Peeta Mellark!"

The crowd roars with excitement. Peeta can feel their anticipation, and it makes him slightly sick.

"Hi, Peeta." Caeser smiles at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, Caeser." Peeta respondes, smiling back just as jovially.

Caeser leans forward, as if to whisper a conspiracy theory to Peeta. "You know what they've been calling you around here, right?"

Peeta feigns ignorance, and shakes his head.

"Wonderboy. Isn't that special?"

Peeta blushes. "Oh, wow. I mean, it's an honor, but… I can't accept that. I'm just… me."

The crowd cheers, and Caeser laughs.

"What humility… Certainly a handsome and personable boy such as yourself has a girl back home just dying to hold you in her arms again."

Peeta sighs. "If only it were that easy, Caeser."

The crowd hushes, as Peeta continues. "You see, the girl of my dreams… doesn't even know she's the girl of my dreams. You see, I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her, back in our town, when I was five. From then on, I desperately wanted to tell her how I felt, but there never seemed to be a good opportunity. But then, when we turned sixteen, she disappeared. People are sure she's dead, but I hold hope that I'll see her again."_ Never mind that I already did get to see her_, he thinks to himself.

The crowd is beside themselves with tears. Sobbing and crying for the boy onstage, and his lost, unrequited love. Even Caeser is wiping a tear from his eye.

"And, what is the name of this beauty who's holding your heart so tightly? Just in case she's alive and can see this."

Peeta knows what he should do. He knows he should avoid the question, but he also knows avoiding the question will turn possible sponsors off.

So, without pause, he says, "Katniss Everdeen."

And the crowd thunders. Peeta realizes the time is up, so he gets up without pause, shakes Caeser's hand, and heads back to his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Peeta Mellark… Wonderboy!" Caeser announces, and the crowd goes crazy. The tributes have to be escorted out off the stage. as the crowd is desperately trying to reach their Wonderboy, their beautiful hero.

Peeta heads directly to his room. He doesn't wait for Haymitch and his scolding, or Effie and her compliments. He needs to be alone.

The second he reaches his room, he punches a wall. He can't help it. He doesn't know what kind of trouble this could get his loved one it, and he doesn't want to guess.

He feels tears spring up in his eyes, and he slides down to the ground, and grasps the necklaces, never feeling less worthy to wear it.

* * *

><p>"Katniss!" President Snow calls, with a voice he rarely uses with Katniss. It's his smooth talking voice, and she's instantly nervous.<p>

"Yes, President Snow?" She asks, stepping into his television room, where a paused image of Peeta is displayed on the screen. She is about to ask him what's going on when he presses the play button.

She watches in shock, then anger, then confusion as Peeta reveals his feelings for her._ More like fake feelings_, she tells herself. He's just _using_ her to get the crowd on his side!

She's about to storm out of the room when she remembers where she is.

"How does _that_ make you feel, Katniss?" The president asks.

Katniss clears her throat. "Angry."

The president nods. "I agree. Who is he to waltz in here and change everyone's minds? Cato is already lined up to win."

At this, Katniss gives him a look. "You already line up the winners?"

"Of course we do!" President Snow laughs.

Katniss contemplates this. "Well, if Cato's to win, why does it matter what Peeta does?"

"Peeta is winning all the sponsors. They're all going to do anything to ensure his victory, to make sure he makes it back to you."

Katniss doesn't say anything.

"I need you to go out to see him. To find out his weakness- find out anything he didn't cover during training, and report back to me."

"What, you want me to go on a date with him?" She snarls.

The president doesn't answer, which gives Katniss a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No way, absolutely not. I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, come on, my little _Catnip_." The president smirks as the use of her old nickname gives her the shivers.

"Don't call me that." She snaps.

President Snow shrugs. "Fine, if I can't smooth talk you into it, I'll just threaten you. You have a lovely sister, or did you forget why you're here."

"You can't break that promise!" She accuses.

"You're right, I can't. But what I can do is get you home quicker… and without any penalty to the deal. You can go home to your precious sister and I won't let her get Reaped."

Katniss stares off into the distance and contemplates this. A life free from the president and his orders, and any fear of any games… All for the exchange of a poor boy's soul. A boy who used her.

She shakes her head. "I'll do it."

"Perfect, Katniss. Now, I have a little dress up there for you. Put it on and get over to his room. He can't leave, but that's fine. You're not going to need a crowd for what you're going to do."

Katniss shudders but does as she's told. She goes to her room, and finds a little red dress, sewn together with red jewels that shine and shimmer as the light hits it. She thinks it's equally the most beautiful and ugly thing she's ever seen in her life.

She puts it on and glares at her reflection, and hears her baby sister's voice in her head. _How far you've fallen_.

She blinks back the tears as she leaves the room, and slams the door behind her.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Katniss, and poor Peeta! President Snow is playing a very good Hades, isn't he?

Fun fact: In Hercules, Hades calls Megara his little "Nut-Meg" and in this, Katniss is Catnip. Both are... plant season things? Only one is for cats, though, so don't try to season your food with it. :)

Another fun fact: Recognize that red dress? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, gee. Almost 1000 hits! What a lovely surprise. :) If only I could get more reviews... *sigh* ;)

* * *

><p>Peeta is lying in his bathtub, contemplating the many ways he can drown himself, when he hears a knock at his door. He gets up and wraps a towel around his middle, and wonders who it could be. He already told Effie he wanted to be alone, and warned Haymitch if he said more than two words to him, he'd toss him out a window.<p>

He hopes that the citizens haven't found out his location. He opens the door with reluctance, only to practically choke on his tongue when he sees who's in front of him.

Katniss is standing there in the most beautiful red dress he's ever seen. Her dark hair is long and loose, and Peeta has to hold himself back from touching it. "Hi." She says, eyeing his towel.

Peeta follows her eyes and blushes. "Hello… Um… I'm gonna change… You can come in and sit down, if you'd like…" he realizes this is the most he's ever spoken to her, and he's half naked and she's gorgeous. His odds are not looking good for him.

Katniss nods, and goes to sit on his sofa as Peeta hurries to his bedroom. He changes quickly into jeans and a t-shirt, and slips out to the room where Katniss is sitting.

"Well, this is a surprise." He says, and sits down. He can feel she wants to say something to him, so he waits for her response, but when nothing comes, he relaxes into the sofa.

"So, how was your day?" He offers.

Katniss turns to face him, and he sees true anger festering in her eyes. He's worried, before the anger melts into… something else, and she smiles. "Oh, it was great. I saw your interview, you know." And she giggles. _Giggles_.

Peeta is awestruck. Katniss scoots closer to Peeta on the sofa. "You were so handsome and I mean… that confession…"

"Oh, no… I'm sorry, Katniss."

"Why are you sorry?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. "It was so… romantic."

Peeta has seen enough of how Katniss acted throughout school to know this isn't the real her, but he doesn't call her on it. He's too nervous, because her hand is now creeping up his thigh, and her face is impossibly close to his.

"R-romantic?" He stutters, and tries to pull away slightly. He knows he loves her, but first of all, he has no idea how to react to this. And for another thing, he can't get that pure look of anger out of his head.

Katniss nods and leans in closer. Peeta hops up, leaving her hanging on the sofa. He notices her face burning, and immediately, his follows suit.

"Katniss, I don't know what you're doing… But that isn't the way I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me what?" She asks, her grey eyes meeting his blue ones.

He takes a deep breath. "It's true. I don't know if you believe it or not, but it's true. Katniss, I've always loved you and I always will and… I never believed that you were dead. I never wanted to believe it and I never would. And I was right." At the last four words, Peeta smiles and his eyes soften. "You're here, and you're beautiful."

Katniss doesn't say anything, but she does look more genuine. The flirty act has been put away, as well as the anger behind her eyes. She looks confused and more than ever, Peeta wants to pull her into his arms and kiss her troubles away. But he won't do that.

He won't do anything for her or to her before he dies, because he doesn't want her to feel liable or responsible. He wants her to be happy, even if it means going back to District 12 and marrying Gale.

Instead, Peeta settles for a soft kiss on the side of her head, right on her cheek. "Please, forgive me, Katniss."

"I forgive you." She finds her voice, and jumps up. "I forgive you, Peeta."

Peeta wants to jump for joy but he restrains himself. "Do you want to stay for dinner…?" He offers. Katniss shakes her head.

"I've got to get back to work. Thank you so much for talking to me… It really helped me figure things out…"

She turns quickly and runs to the door, her long hair fluttering behind her. Peeta reaches out a hand and the tips of her hair rushes across his fingers, making him feel as if he's being electrocuted. He stares at his fingers as he hears his door shut quickly, and smiles.

Tomorrow is the day of the games, and while he's nervous and feels completely unprepared, he has just gotten everything he wanted in life.

Katniss knows how he feels, and she forgives him.

He knows he can find the strength to compete.

* * *

><p>Katniss walks back to the president's estate feeling dirty and angry at herself. How could she even believe for a minute that Peeta would be out to hurt her, the boy who had saved her life? The boy who always smiled at Prim? The boy who never harassed her in school?<p>

Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread. Wonderboy.

He loved her.

_I can't do this anymore, _she thinks to herself. _I didn't even do it right, anyway… Wonderboy has no faults_.

She knows President Snow will be disappointed, but he promised he wouldn't go back on his contract. She also knows that this means she'll be stuck here for another five years, until Prim reaches the age where she can't be Reaped. This is bittersweet. She's glad her sister will remain safe, but Katniss is still sad, because Katniss is desperate to wrap her arms around the young girl and hug her. Katniss hasn't been hugged in a very long time.

This reminds her of Peeta's kiss, and she flushes as she walks into the estate. She hopes the president is already asleep, but once again, his trademark smell of blood and roses fills her nostrils, making the warm feelings in her stomach curdle.

"Nice evening?" He asks.

"It was fine." Katniss says, forever guarded.

President Snow slinks towards her. "So, what's his weakness?"

"Forget it, Snow. I'm not helping you." She says, her voice cutting. Her eyes are unwavering, and for the first time, she makes eye contact.

President Snow doesn't speak for a long time. Suddenly, his voice rises, like smoke from a fire. "What?"

"Read my lips- Forget it! Find someone else to do your bidding." Her arms are crossed.

"I think you're forgetting something very important, Katniss…. I own you." President Snow's voice is eerily quiet.

"Only until Prim is 18, then I'm free to go." She snaps back. _A mistake_.

"Oh, you think it's that simple? Katniss… _Catnip_… There are many things that can happen to a beautiful, prone girl like your sister. Things far worse than murder…"

Katniss doesn't answer, but her arms remain crossed.

"You hear that? It's the sound of your freedom, flapping away with its little mockingjay wings. Forever."

"I'm not going to help you hurt him." Katniss straightens her back.

"I thought you hated him! I can't believe you're so hung up over him…" President Snow snaps.

Katniss laughs a dry laugh. "You can think what you want, but the truth is you _can't_ beat him. He has no weaknesses! And he loves me, and would never harm me, not like you do."

She expects him to get angry, so when he smiles darkly she gets nervous.

"No weaknesses, you say? I think he has one, Everdeen. I think he was a weakness, indeed." He slides his hand over her arm, and grins darkly. Katniss's eyes widen, and suddenly, every bit of confidence she'd raised over the night came crashing down.

"Oh, no, you're done using me. I'm not… No. I'm done!" She shouts.

"You're done when I say you're done, Everdeen. It's part of our contract. Now, either you do as I say and break his heart, or I guarantee that District 12 is going to get hit with more than it can handle. There are a lot of criminals- thieves and rapists- locked up in jails. They're simply _dying_ for the chance to get out, and live life. I'm not sure if they've learned their lessons, but who's to say that they can't go live rather, how should I say, _productively_ in District 12, hmm? I'm sure they can bide their time. I can even introduce them to little Primrose, if you'd like."

Katniss gasps, but the president isn't finished.

"Then, of course, to rid Panem of these terrible monsters, we'd have to take some extreme measures, don't you think? Do you remember District 13, Katniss? No? Doesn't surprise me, you stupid girl. We annihilated the place, and I won't hesitate to do it again. Now, am I clear?"

Katniss feels tears well up in her eyes as she pulls her arm away from the monstrous creature. "Fine, you win." She says miserably.

"I knew you'd see things my way, Katniss." He smiles at her. "Now, go get changed and prepare for the big day tomorrow. I'm arranging it so you can see Peeta one last time before the games. He's going to think that you're confessing your love." President Snow's voice turns mocking, and he smiles a snake's smile. "You know what to do."

He lets out a final laugh as he makes his way to his room. Katniss, who had been using all her strength to keep herself from shaking throughout that entire ordeal, finally loses it and collapses onto the ground, shaking and shivering from what she's positive isn't the cold.

* * *

><p>AN: Well shit. We've reached some rising action now, hmm? I'm reworking most of these chapters in the doc editor, so I hope you people appreciate this effort. :) We're about half-way along, and my goal WAS to finish this before Spring Break... But that's over this Sunday and yeah. Not gonna happen. Unless you WANT it to. Review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I think I'm going to put like four chapters up today. I dunno. If I get up to four my OCD will take over and then I'll do five and that's just pushing it. Haha.

* * *

><p>Haymitch pounds on Peeta's door. It's eight a.m., and in the past, he had let his tributes sleep in and have one last good day, but this is an exception. Because this is something Haymitch's previous tributes have never dealt with before.<p>

It takes Peeta while to get to the door, and when he does, he's annoyed. "Can't this wait, Haymitch?'

He knows the irony in his statement, as this could very well be his last day alive.

"No, it can't, Peeta." The tribute takes notice of the sharp use of his real name and lets Haymitch in.

"Now, I want you to tell me the truth. What did you honestly think was going to happen yesterday, when you brought Katniss up during the interview?"

"I dunno. I just was doing what you guys wanted- getting the crowd on my side."

Haymitch sighed. "That would have worked if it were any other girl, but this is one of Snow's workers."

"So?" Peeta asks. "Katniss is a big girl… It's not like Snow is control-"

"Don't play dumb with me, kid. You and I both know that girl is here against her will."

"Alright, fine, but what does that have to do with me-"

"Just stop talking and let me explain." Peeta raises his hands up in a surrender, and Haymitch continues. "You don't get it, do you? Snow arranges the Games every year. He picks his 'favorites', and they win, and this brings him a lot of money. He's already got shows and events and advertisements lined up with the 'winner' of these games. And do you know who that winner is?"

Peeta shakes his head.

"Well, it was supposed to be Cato. Snow was going to pump lots of money into Cato's campaign to get him sponsors. He's already put a lot of cash down, so if Cato doesn't win, this will be a problem for Snow. Now, not only does Snow have most of the game-makers under control, but at least half the Capitol falls to his every whim. You stepped in, though, and gave the citizens hope. They want you to win, Peeta. They're going to do what they can for you to win. Can you see why you're already a thorn in the president's side?"

Peeta nods slowly, comprehending as best as he can. "But what does this have to do with…" He trails off, knowing where it's going.

"Snow owns Katniss. She does what he says. So, he sends her here." Peeta starts to object but Haymitch swipes his hand down in an intimidating fashion. "Don't start with me, kid. I saw last night." He continues, trying and failing to soften his voice. "She flirts with you, finds out your weakness, and I guess whatever you told her is now going to be used in the games. So, you'd better just tell me so we can assess the damage. What'd ya say?"

Peeta jumps up. "I didn't say anything. I just apologized, and said what I'd always wanted to say... I wished I could have told her a different way- a way she deserved."

Haymitch sits in silence, which pressures Peeta to continue. "And she forgave me, Haymtich! She smiled at me and you know what, I think she might actually care about me!" The trainer stares at his tribute in horror.

"That might be even worse." Haymitch surveys the situation. "Okay, son, if she tries to see you today, ignore her. I know it'll be hard, but-"

"No! I have done everything you asked, and if she comes to see me… I'm gonna kiss her! And then I'm gonna win!" He shouts at Haymitch.

"Stop being so foolish, boy. It isn't a little fairy-tale. This is the Hunger games."

Peeta flexes his fists. "Don't call me foolish."

"Fine, how about this- asinine? Insane? Idiotic? Completely done over by some harlot in a little red dress?" Haymitch is screaming now, too. He's screaming so loud that his eyes are closed, and he doesn't feel the fist slamming into his cheek that easily knocks him to the ground

The silence that follows could allow one to hear a pin drop. Peeta feels his stomach sink, and reaches to help the old man up, who brushes him off. "So, that's the way you want to treat the one who was always there for you?"

Peeta tries to speak but Haymitch spits, "Forget it." And walks out. Leaving Peeta alone.

* * *

><p>Peeta is pacing. He's to walk down to the room where he'll be transported to the arena, and no one is going with him. Effie isn't allowed to go, and either way, she's probably off talking to sponsors. Haymitch left a note on the door, in his messy scrawl that states that Peeta can obviously handle himself, and that he wishes him luck. Peeta tucked the note in his pocket.<p>

Peeta groans and ends up leaving with ten minutes to spare. He walks slowly, counting each step just in case they're his last. He gets up to 163 before he sighs and gives up.

He grabs for the necklace as he steps into his own specific room. He meets up with Portia, who hands him his designated uniform- a jacket designed to reflect heat and a pair of pants that would be easy to run in. "Thanks for being here, Portia." He smiles at her.

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" She glances around. "Where's Haymitch?"

"With Effie, getting sponsors." Peeta lies, flatly.

"I see." It doesn't go unnoticed for Portia, but she's smart enough not to make any more comments.

A knock interrupts their stilted discussion. No one is supposed to be able to come in, unless they're Haymitch or Effie, so Peeta assumes it's Effie. He gives Portia the 'okay' to let the person in, and to his surprise, he sees Katniss peer around the corner.

"Katniss!" He cries out. Portia raises her eyebrows, she recognizes the name.

"I'll leave you two alone." She says smugly.

Peeta runs to hug Katniss, who doesn't return it. He pulls back and searches her face, and only sees sadness. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine but… I'm sorry." She starts. "I don't… Peeta, I know you love me, but I don't love you that way."

Peeta shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, Katniss. You barely had time to know. I understand if you want to take time to think it over…" He trails off.

Katniss shakes her head. "No, Peeta, thinking it over won't help. Because I'm… I'm already in love."

"With who?" Peeta asks without really wanting to know the answer. He feels his breakfast regurgitating, so he pushes it down.

"Gale." She says. A tear escapes from an eye and falls down her cheek. "I'm so, so sorry."

Peeta steels over. "You can leave."

"Peeta, I-"

"Go, Katniss. Leave."

Katniss turns and walks out. Peeta watches her leave helplessly. Portia walks in, and runs to hug the shaking boy.

"What happened?" She asks. Before Peeta can tell her, the alarm goes off, telling him he needs to get on the platform. He gets on without hesitation, and waves sadly as he is transported down to where, he is certain, he will meet his end.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't hate me! Or Katniss! Hate Snow, because he's a dick. Just admit it. Haha. Hope you enjoy this one!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Remember that one time when I was in a sorority, and an education major/history minor switching to psych major, and planning my schedule for next semester, and getting ready for finals? Yeah, me too. Sorry for the time suck, lovelies! I appreciated all the reviews while I was gone- here's a double post as an apology. :)

* * *

><p>Peeta vaguely hears Claudius Templesmith announcing the rules and everything, and he barely registers his surroundings. All he hears is Katniss's voice- telling him she loves Gale, and telling him he never has a chance.<p>

It breaks him inside, and the worst part is, that Haymitch was right. Peeta _was_ foolish and tricked. Peeta feels like the biggest idiot.

"Six… Five… Four…" he hears the countdown coming to a close and gets himself ready. He looks around at the eleven other contestants, and feels nervous. He knows there will be a bloodbath, here, at the Cornucopia. He also knows he's been advised to stay away from it.

"Two… One!" The disembodied voice calls out, and Peeta makes a run for the woods. He knows they aren't his natural territory, but he doesn't care. All the stamina and muscle he'd worked on came in handy. He hears screaming and crying and runs. He runs and feels arrows and knives whiz by and feet behind him but he runs faster than all of them. With every step his heart is breaking more and more- _why not just end it then? Why not let them finish you?_ He hears his mind ask. He just shakes his head and runs, hearing, oddly enough, his father cheer him on in his head. Granted, the cheers are the ones Peeta heard at his first wrestling competition, but that's hardly something to pick over at this point.

'_C'mon, Peet… You can do it! Just keep going. Keep going!_' His father, whom he barely reserved a thought for over the past half a year, cheering him on. And through the tears and screams, he pushes forward, until he finds a tree and climbs. He climbs so high that he can see the bloodbath from his seat. Vague, little figures still fighting. He knows Cato is a part of that fight, and he shakes his head as he thinks about it.

Twenty minutes later, five cannons go off. Five. That means there are seven left. He makes internal bets as to who they are. The girl from five. Glimmer. Cato. Thresh. The prettier girls always last longer, that's something Peeta noticed when he turned twelve. The stronger males keep them around, just in case they might get a little… 'motivation', and if the girl doesn't… 'put out', or, if she does, someone kills her.

It's disgusting, but it's the way the game works.

Peeta wants to stay away from all the drama, up in his little tree, and wait it out. These games never take long. With only seven left- six only need to die. He is sure it won't take more than two days.

He stays up in his tree and finally lets the tears fall. He's sure the citizens will be glued to the screen, wondering why their Wonderboy not only chose _not_ to fight, but is crying. '_He's going soft!_' he could hear them cry in outrage. _Perfect. I'm falling so well into Snow's plans that he probably won't need to rig anything to get me to lose_.

He knows that in order to get sponsors, he has to fight, and while the time here will be short, he still requires some help. Drinking water, weaponry… He can't do this alone.

He wishes he had seen that yesterday, when Haymitch was confronting him.

Reluctantly, Peeta removes himself from his tree. The sun is still shining high above him- which means his pity party, while embarrassing, hadn't lasted very long.

Peeta jogs back to the Cornucopia, hoping there are supplies lying around. He is happy to find a bag of throwing knives, which he picks up, only to be confronted by a boy of about sixteen- the boy from District 8.

"Well, hello, _Wonderboy_." The boy is scornful. "Finally decided not to be a coward?"

Peeta tries to find his voice- he remembers he's meant to be a dark hero for the Capitol citizens. "If you think staying here to fight proves anything more than sheer stupidity, then you're a fool."

District 8 glares at him. "I'm gonna make you wish you never opened your mouth." The boy makes a flying leap at Peeta, who notices the small hatchet in his hand. Peeta quickly dodges the attack, and grabs the boys arm. The boy, who's a lot smaller than Peeta, struggles. Peeta rips the hatchet from 8's hand and tosses it aside.

"Now, you have two choices. You can run, or you can die."

The boy struggles more, but at this point, Peeta is so fed up that he lifts the boy up off his feet. He's dangling by his arm, and glaring at Peeta. He's about to open his mouth, when he coughs and blood coats Peeta.

Peeta drops the boy in shock, and notices the arrow sticking out of the boy's back. It's not a clean hit, but it did its job. However, instead of giving the boy a quick death, he's gasping and moaning on the ground. Peeta looks up to find the attacker and sees Glimmer, with her satchel of arrows slung suggestively against her hips.

"Care to join me? We could do this together." She calls out. Peeta growls.

"Until we have to fight each other? Forget it."

The girl shrugs and pulls an arrow out. She readies it on her bow. "You asked for it…"

Peeta glares at her, and grabs a throwing knife. He chucks it at the girl, and it nicks her arm, causing her shot to go off wrong and hit a tree.

"Asshole!" She screams, and is about to run to him when he throws another knife, which flies right by her head. Glimmer's eyes widen; she probably figures she's fighting a losing battle, and she flees.

Peeta looks down at his feet. 8 is still struggling, his body flailing like a fish out of water. Peeta didn't want to kill, but he sees this is cruel, so he grabs a knife and flips the boy over. His eyes are wide and his mouth is forming words that aren't able to be heard. Peeta shushes him as he quickly plunges the knife in his heart, ending the boy's life in a few seconds. He lays the boy down, gets up, and walks away. Tears are fully streaming down his face, and he feels like a monster. He collapses at the foot of the Cornucopia, as another cannon rings off, and he shuts his eyes.

His father's voice is no longer with him.

* * *

><p>Katniss presses her hand against the screen. She is alone- President Snow is at some raunchy club, watching the games and making bets. She drags her hand slowly against Peeta's face and wishes she could turn back time. She can't allow him to sit there like that, accepting death freely. She needs him to fight.<p>

She wants to set things right.

And most importantly, she wants him to live.

So Katniss does something she knows will end up causing her to face some very dire consequences, but she doesn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> What's Katniss up to? And poor Peeta! The next chapter is gonna take like, an hour or so, because I have a ton of re-writing to do (the amount of mistakes I found in this were digusting!)

I am warning you- the next two months are going to be ridiculous. Sorority, school, finals, and extracurriculars are going to be taking my life over in April, and in May, I'm going on a month long tour of the Western United States! I'm so excited! (It's every history buff's dream!)

In store: Before I go back to school (on Monday) I will have posted what I have written of Going the Distance, and a one-shot about Madge and Gale. Inspiration for the latter came from cuddling my cat. You'll see.

ENJOY. READ. REVIEW. ETC.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Finished editing. Maybe I shouldn't be such a drama queen. "HOURS!" turned into fifteen minutes. Anwayyy...

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Peeta lays there, and while there are no other tributes coming to take his life, he's sure it's only a matter of time. It's obvious- <em>they're going to target me and kill me<em>.

Peeta drags his fingers through the grass, feeling the coolness of it. His tears ended a long time ago. Now he lays here with a pounding head and an empty heart.

He doesn't notice it, at first, because at the same moment it falls from the sky, another cannon is heard. _Seven deaths, five alive_. He sits up and stares, wishing it were him who set off that cannon. Wishing he could die a hero's death opposed to feeling like a sheep being picked off for dinner.

He finally detects the silver parachute package that had landed in front of him. He reaches for it, and opens it up, curious as to who would want to sponsor someone so pathetic.

He finds a large loaf of bread- his family's trademark loaf. It's got lots of herbs and nuts baked in its crust, and it's very hearty and fulfilling. He thinks it's kind of silly to send food so early in the games, before he distinguishes why this loaf is so significant.

He remembers a time when Katniss was starving. Literally starving. Her bones were more prominent than he'd ever seen. She looked like a walking skeleton, and Prim wasn't much better. His father was always making comments, wanting to help the girls, but his mother simply sniffed and turned her nose up.

One day, he heard his mother yelling at her. Telling her she'd call the Peace Keepers. Peeta dared a glance out the window and saw her, looking dejected as a beaten-dog. He knew what he had to do.

He purposefully dropped the loaves in the fire, burning them so they were still edible but not sellable. His mom had screamed so loudly, and even hit him across the face. He hurried outside, but instead of feeding the pigs like his mother had demanded, he tossed the bread to Katniss. He saw her face light up, and it only further cemented his feelings for the Seam girl.

He pulled the bread out of the box to find a note tucked in the bottom. It's in her messy scrawl, and it says…

Peeta reads her words; he's ready to faint with happiness.

_I don't love Gale_. Written clear as day.

He isn't sure what to do with the loaf- he isn't hungry, so when he spies a back pack on the ground, he grins and shoves the bread inside. _We're going to eat this together, _he vows in his head.

Filled with newfound motivation, he takes off to the woods, carrying his knives and the hatchet that 8 had left behind. He doesn't just want to win now, he needs to.

* * *

><p>It is hours of walking, before he finally finds District 5 and Glimmer wrestling on the ground. He actually hears their grunts and screams before he sees them- tangled in a ball of blonde and red. They remind him of a campfire, and he is stunned into staring, before he remembers what he has to do. He looks around; they appear to be the only two around, which means the others left must be Thresh, Cato and the boy from District 4.<p>

He doesn't make his presence known, and instead, watches for a bit as both girls fight. Glimmer is obviously larger than District 5- who's tiny frame and clever features remind him distinctly of a fox. Her hair color doesn't help. Part of him is determined to step forward to end the fight- to end the violence- but then his voice snidely mocks him. _Then what, Wonderboy? Ya gonna rescue the fair maidens so they can turn on you?_So, instead, Peeta watches, and tries to separate himself from the situation. He thinks of Katniss, and her warm eyes and dark skin- practically the epitome of a mug of hot-chocolate- when a loud screech calls his attention to the fight. Both the girls have seemingly made fatal blows on each-other: Glimmer shoves an arrow in 5's stomach, while 5 cuts a slit down Glimmer's back. It's gruesome, and both girls scream out in rage and pain but they keep wrestling. Peeta doesn't want to step in, but when he sees Glimmer get up and 5 stay down, he knows he has to act.

The cannon's booming hides his pounce as he appears from nowhere, jumping at Glimmer. He's desperately hoping she makes the first attack, which she does. She snarls at him, her pretty facade disappearing by the second. Her hair is now muddy and bloody, and her face has several scratches on it. She has long abandoned the bow and is now just piercing the other tributes with arrows, which she attempts to do with Peeta. She misses anything important, and gets his shoulder. Peeta pulls it out without wincing and tosses it to the side. Glimmer, not down for the count, leaps on him and tries to stick him with another arrow. This time, Peeta is ready, and he shoves her aside. She makes impact against a tree, which wouldn't normally have meant anything more than a massive bruise, but Peeta hears a buzzing noise which makes his knees go weak.

"Tracker jackers!" Peeta yelps, and runs as fast as he can away from the tree. Six months ago, he wouldn't have stood a chance against the bees, but this time, he just runs. Just as he ran from the carnage before, he runs from nature this time. He runs and runs until he finds, by luck, what he needs- a pond. He dives in to cover his scent, without receiving a single sting. He waits a good half minute before popping his head up, gulping the air. The water feels nice, but he knows not to take a drink of it. He's seen far too many games where tributes have died from drinking impure water to try his luck.

He stands up and doubles over. The pain in his shoulder was made worse by the running, and he can't raise his arms above his neck. He's only slightly worried about this, however, because night is falling and that means the boys- Cato, Thresh and 4, would be after him. He climbs the nearest tree, not before checking for any nests, and wraps himself against a branch. He waits up for the pictures to be displayed across the sky- of those dead.

He wonders if the three other tributes are teaming up, or fighting one another. He's equally worried about both scenarios.

These thoughts plague him as he falls asleep, and while he should be having nightmares about the darkness that is sure to come, he can't help but dream pleasantly about Katniss- the girl that makes going the distance worth it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Whoooah! Lotsa action, hmm? Originally, the Games ended in this chapter, but I didn't like how... rushed it all felt. So I am separating the games into at least two chapters- possibly three- with more Katniss observation. Isn't her gift so sweet and sentimental? And I'm trying to stick as close to the book as possible (Glimmer- death by Tracker Jackers) so we'll see how ya'll like it.

Thanks for reviews/favorites/alerts/etc. I appreciate 'em all!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**: Sorry for the delay. Can we say finals? Finals.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

><p>He is shaken awake by the booming of a cannon. He fleetingly wonders who had died, but the answer comes parading towards him with Thresh's presence. His face is flushed with anger and aggression, and he punches a tree. The tree cracks in half and falls over. Peeta isn't sure if it's because it was old or diseased, or if Thresh is really that strong.<p>

Peeta just knows he doesn't want to find out.

"Where are you, Cato?" Thresh calls out, his voice dripping with menace. He grabs a sword from his back pack and slices the air. Peeta is still hiding- but watches with trepidation as the slices, which at first, seemed purely aesthetic, cut a nearby fern into seven pieces.

Thresh takes a few more steps closer to Peeta, and Peeta closes his eyes in vain. _If I die, I'd rather it be by him, _Peeta tells himself, as he feels his death approaching slowly.

* * *

><p>"No!" Katniss cries out, as she watches Thresh approach Peeta.<p>

"And it looks like it's the end of our Wonderboy- yes, he might not be the target of Thresh's aggression, but he could be seen as an obstacle."

Thresh walks closer and closer to the blond boy, and Katniss is frowning at the screen. She feels tears build up but refuses to let them fall. "Peeta..." She whispers.

She's holding her breath when Thresh glances up at the tree and sees Peeta up there, hiding. She screams when Thresh stabs a sword into the tree. "I see you there, Wonderboy." Thresh calls out.

"Oh, God..." Peeta moans.

Katniss feels the tears almost pooling out, but she shakes her head. _I have to be strong for him__. Even if he doesn't know it_.

"You love that servant girl?" Thresh asks.

"What?" Peeta responds, clearly not anticipating that question.

"The servant girl- Katniss."

"How do you know she's a servant?" Peeta retorts.

Thresh pulls his sword out of the tree and plunges the tip of it into the ground. He leans his body onto it, and lounges, and for a second, he almost looks human to Katniss.

"She brought me breakfast one morning- the President's orders."

Peeta's face relaxes as he hears this information. "Yeah. I love her."

"So that wasn't just for the camera?"

"No." Peeta is still wary, Katniss can see the worry etched in his features.

"How do you know..." Thresh starts. Peeta's eyes bulge out, and Katniss can't help but laugh. With all the tension that has built up, and the ridiculousness of the situation, she can't help but giggle nervously.

"That I love her?" Peeta checks for understanding. The giant nods, and Peeta takes in a deep breath. "Well... She's just. She's everything I think about. Everything I have done and will do until I die is for her. I never once believed she had died, or disappeared for no reason. She couldn't have just left for no reason- there had to be one. She is so strong and secure and it's just everything I've always wanted."

Katniss finally allows the tears to fall as Peeta rambles on. She looks to Thresh, who is listening with his eyes closed.

"Well, then... I'll let you go, this one time. But next time, Wonderboy, you better watch out."

Peeta smiles widely at the District 11 boy, and Katniss wants to dance. "He's safe! He's safe!" She sings.

She doesn't notice the dark figure that enters the room behind her.

"He might be, but you certainly aren't." Snow says calmly, with the venom of a rattle-snake dripping from his tongue.

Katniss feels the shiver go down her neck, but doesn't turn away from the screen. "Do what you want to me. You can't hurt me so long as he's safe."

"That's what you think, _Catnip_..." Snow lets out a low, evil laugh, and snaps his fingers. Immediately, two Peacekeepers run into the room and grab Katniss by each of her arms. "You know what to do, boys."

The Peacekeepers nod, and drag the Seam girl down the hall. She doesn't go quietly, however, screaming and kicking as she goes along. _I'm not going without a fight_.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Katniss isn't the only one watching the Games intently. Haymitch, who had been watching the game with skepticism from the comfort of his favorite bar, had stopped drinking to watch the scene play out before him.<p>

_He spared Peeta's life? Since when do tributes do that? Especially ones like Thresh..._ Haymitch sighs. _That's not fair. Thresh has been a fair player_.

Haymitch gets up and storms out of the bar. His head is starting to clear, as he only had a few drinks before the event that spurred his sudden action. He heads straight to the sponsor room.

"Anyone wanna sponsor Wonderboy? He's got a wounded arm!" Haymitch calls out. Effie, who had been tirelessly working to keep people _from_ sponsoring other tributes, (since she couildn't get sponsors for Peeta herself) shoots him a sneering look. "

"It's about time you show your drunken face around here." She clips, in her Capitol accent. Haymitch smirks at her, and walks around the room.

"Anyone? He ain't gonna do much killing with an infected shoulder."

"He hasn't been doing much killing to start with!" One of the District 2 mentor's remarks. Some people around him snicker, but not as loud as Haymitch does.

"Wonderboy's holding back. He's waiting for your tribute. Then we'll see a killer. The quietest ones are always the most brutal." Haymitch feels slimy as he lies about Peeta's persona, but he knows it's for the better.

An older woman, with green hair and carrot orange skin, lifts her hand. "I'll send the boy some anti-biotics." She says.

"How can I thank you?"

"Invite me over for dinner, handsome!" The elderly woman swoons. Haymitch leans forward and kisses her cheek.

He doesn't notice Effie's flushed face, as she gets up to leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Oh, no! Where are they taking her? What is going to happen next with Peeta? What's wrong with Effie?

So many cliff-hangers, so little time! This is a chapter I completely re-wrote to make it longer. Next up- the ending of the Hunger Games!

Thanks so much for the reviewers/favorites/alerts. I appreciate every single one.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Two updates in one weekend? I must really love you guys.

Warnings: Some foul language and character death (doy, it's the Hunger Games, haha)

* * *

><p>Peeta is sitting in his tree, still shaking his head at his luck, when a parachute comes floating down. He reaches out to grab it, quickly, and happily discovers some pain ointment, anti-bacterial gel and a couple bandages. He quickly patches himself up, all the while smiling eagerly at the camera. After he finishes, he rolls his shoulders and sighs in relief as there is no shooting pain down his arm anymore.<p>

"Thank you!" He whispers, and pain-free, drifts off into sleep.

* * *

><p>It is a few hours before he awakens to hear grunting and groaning. He knows exactly who it is- Thresh and Cato, fighting to the death. He isn't sure who he wants to win- morally speaking, he'd rather Thresh kill Cato, because Thresh is the nicer guy, but Selfish-Peeta wagers he'd rather get killed by an evil stranger than a pseudo-friend.<p>

However, the internal debate is settled by the sound of a knife plunging into someone's chest. There is the sound of gurgling- probably drowning in his own blood- and a dull thud. A canon solemnly sounds. Footsteps are heard walking away, and a hovercraft speeds through to lift the dead body. Peeta still can't see who it is, and with that he hops down from his tree. "It's now or never…" he mumbles to himself. As he stumbles off, he runs into the victor of the fight, and gasps.

Cato looks like Satan, Peeta decides, with his dark hair and soul-searing eyes. He laughs out loud, and Peeta wonders about the sanity of the boy.

He also knows it's now or never, and while Cato is smaller and more impulsive than Peeta, he also knows the boy will stop at nothing to win, and also knows he has President Snow on his side. Peeta is about to send an arching punch into the District 2 tribute, but Cato surprises him by speaking

"There you are, _Wonderboy_."

"Yes, here I am." Peeta responds.

"You know, I'm really sick of hearing people call you that." Cato snaps. "I'm the real hero here, people. Look at me. I took out five of the tributes- that's almost half!" He turns to Peeta. "And I think I've found my sixth."

Peeta doesn't know what to say, so instead, he reaches awkwardly into his bag and pulls out one of the throwing knives.

"Oh, I've been watching you, Peeta. Can't actually kill- you rely on what others do for you. Your first 'kill', 8? Ha. You had to have Glimmer take him out first for you. As for Glimmer herself, I give you credit for being a good runner." Cato's speech slows to an evil drawl. "Then again, no one praises the rabbit for running so fast from a fight.

"Truth is, you're nothing but a big old pussy, Peeta." Cato taunts.

Peeta glares. "Are you gonna talk, or are you gonna fight?"

"I'm going to let you make the first move. So you know how it feels. So you know how I feel! I took the little girl from District 7 and cut her throat right out. I watched the blood pour out. I waited 'til Channal was fast asleep before I dug my spear into his stomachs. He writhed in pain but I laughed until he died. As for your little 'acquaintance', Thresh? I used his own sword to stab all the way through his chest, 'til the blade popped out the back."

Peeta tries to ignore the boy's disgusting speech. He doesn't want to picture those people dying such gruesome deaths, and it's in this moment of suspense that Peeta notes, for the millionth time, how obscene these games are. He relaxes, until Cato opens his mouth again.

"I know all about your little love-girl. President Snow told me all about her. How she'll be looking for a husband after this. I think I might take her in. Show her a real champion. I know she's a bit… feisty, but that ain't nothing I can't take care of with a little… reinforcement."

Peeta has had enough of Cato's talk. He leaps forward, knife in hand, and prepares for the attack. Cato doesn't move. Instead, he stares in awe at something behind Peeta. Peeta turns, and immediately feels his body go rigid with fear.

"Muttations!" Peeta cries out, and runs. He's exhausted at this point, however, so his running isn't giving him its normal advantage. Instead, he and Cato run at the same speed, ducking from the Muttations after them. They look like bears, but they're running like cats. They are growling and screeching and Peeta almost can't take the noise. He's about to cry out when he notices that Cato isn't running alongside him anymore.

"Want a piece of me?" Cato calls out, seeming to have lost his mind completely. He pulls his spear out and charges at the first Muttation. He succeeds in impaling it, and laughs as it writhes to its death. "That's right, you little bitch!" He growls, and kicks the beast.

What Cato doesn't see, however, is another Muttation diving at him. Peeta tries to warn the fellow tribute, but it is unnecessary. Cato snatches his spear from the dead body and takes off, chasing Peeta. Peeta knows the other boy must be as exhausted as he, but he also knows, thanks to Haymitch, that he's had more stamina training. He takes off, Muttations still at their heels. It isn't until they reach a clearing in the forest that Cato catches up to Peeta.

Cato is about to attack when a Muttation, who Peeta decides had been hiding in the clearing previously, leaps out and tackles the District 2 boy.

Peeta watches helplessly as Cato is ripped to shreds by the Muttations. However, he knows he must run because otherwise, he'll be next. The Muttations are unpredictable. So he runs and runs until the cannon sounds.

Peeta stops running and feels the tears run down his face. He yanks the gold Mockingjay necklace out from under his shirt and holds it up triumphantly as Claudius Templesmith announces him winner.

He still feels like he's running, though, when he's pulled into the hover-craft and hugged by Effie, Haymitch and Portia. He's screaming, "Katniss! Katniss!" as they put him under and heal him. His shoulder pangs as he falls into a deep, medicated sleep, still screaming for Katniss the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, I was going for a roller-coaster climax, and I hope I gave it to you. I hope this kind of cleared things up for you. President Snow has been cheating for a while now, pre-picking winners and making money off it. Peeta was going to mess that up, so he told Cato of the plan to make him fight harder, with promise of Katniss and probably lots of HotWheels cars or whatever it is boys like these days. ;)

New upload probably in like twenty days. I'm going on a tour for a while.

To my fellow college students- Happy Finals Week, and may the curve be ever in your favor.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**: Sorry for the delay! However, I'm ready to finish this, so be prepared for it to end soon. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Extreme cheesiness, but this IS based off a Disney story... :P

* * *

><p>He awakes two hours later, begging to see Katniss.<p>

"Kid…" Haymitch starts. "You can't."

"And why not?" Peeta demands.

"She's... well… She's in the hospital."

"What?" Peeta yells, sitting up and ripping his IV's out. "The same hospital as here? Or am I still in the Hovercraft?"

Haymitch hedges. "You're in the same hospital, but it doesn't look good, kid. Snow's injected her with some serious poison, and she's only got a little while left to live. The doctors have the cure but they've been instructed not to help her."

Peeta is out the door and down the hall, screaming for Katniss. Nurses rush to stop him but he pushes them away. "I'm the victor! Take me to her!"

There are dozens of people in the hallway- uniformed and casually dressed- and they send him a myriad of looks, ranging from confusion to pity. Peeta doesn't care. He yells louder, and louder, until one nurse, a shorter, thicker woman with short red hair steps forward. Her face is kind, but Peeta can see the sadness flickering in her eyes, as if she's seen this before.

"Follow me." She hurries down the hall to the stairs, where they travel down five floors. The pit of the hospital.

Peeta searches every door for her name until he finds it, seven doors down. He pushes it open, and is shocked by what he sees.

His beautiful Katniss, looking worse than she did when she was half starved to death. Her skin is pale and translucent. Peeta can see every one of her veins. He rushes to her side, and grabs her hand. "Katniss… Why? Why did you do this?" He asks, tears falling down around her.

"Because people do crazy things… when they're in love." She mumbles. Peeta takes his shaking hands and puts them around his neck. He undoes the necklace, and drapes it across her throat, and clips it in the back. She smiles at him, and he feels the emotion build.

Peeta sobs and roars at the nurse. "Can't you do something?"

The nurse starts, "I've been put on strict orders not to help the girl…"

Peeta roars again, but the nurse raises her hand in a calming gesture.

"Listen. _I_ was told I can't do anything. No one said _you_ couldn't help her."

The nurse grabs the antidote from a shelf and hands it to him. "If this leads to my execution, so be it. The president needs to go down."

She slips out the door and Peeta is breathless as he says "Thank you" a million times in his head. He turns to his goddess, who's on her last breath, and injects the antidote into her arm.

She gasps, and relaxes back, and Peeta draws the needle from her arm. She doesn't move, and her heart rate slows on the machine.

"No…!" Peeta calls out, and the tears fall harder. "I can't lose you!"

Katniss's heart picks up, as if answering to his words, _I can't lose you, either_, and it begins to beat at a normal rate. Peeta cries out in joy and grabs her hand. He strokes it carefully and kisses it, not wanting to ever let her go.

Haymitch arrives shortly after, and watches as Peeta worships Katniss. He stays with her until the doctors shoo him out.

"What is going on here?" One doctor calls out, as he notices Katniss's vitals have improved. Peeta stares at the ground, in order to hide his smirk.

"She should have been dead by now…" Another doctor trails off. He looks around the room. "How long have you been here?" He asks Peeta.

"About an hour."

"And you didn't feel it necessary to tell us her condition had magically improved?" The first doctor asked, acid dripping in his tone. Peeta wants to snap at the doctor, but he catches a warning look from Haymitch, and calms down.

"She's been like this since we came in- there was nothing to report, as far as we could tell." Haymitch lies.

The two doctors curse under their breaths and run out of the room. Peeta turns to his mentor. "What was _that_ about?"

"Arguing with them would have gotten you nowhere quick, and I mean that." Haymitch sighs. "Besides, they're only mad because now they gotta admit to Snow that they screwed up."

Peeta nods at this information, and is about to curl up into Katniss's bed when a nurse, not the kind one from earlier, but a cold one from his room walks in. "I hope you're planning on going back to your bed immediately. And don't argue with me, I know who to contact if you're giving me issues."

Peeta begrudgingly returns to his room, although satisfied that Katniss is okay, and lies on his mattress. His last words to Haymitch are a simple, "Thank you."

Haymitch nods in response to the exhausted boy, and when he finally falls asleep, Haymitch whispers, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The sun wakes the Victor up the next morning. It splashes across his face, and he stretches up and looks across the room. Effie and Haymitch are slumped together in a chair, and the helpful nurse from earlier is present, taking down his readings. "Good morning, sunshine." She says, cheerfully.<p>

"Can you take me to go see Katniss?" He asks. He's secretly hoping she isn't awake yet, so he can surprise her. He's still giddy over her admission yesterday.

The nurse shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but she's been released."

"She's better already?" Peeta sits up in his bed, feeling excitement flow through his body, until the rest of her story is told.

"It isn't as if she had a choice, dear. President Snow is under trial for crimes- there's been quite the uproar after you won. It was that mad boy who you were fighting against, Cato, was his name? He outed the President. Kept claiming he was hand-picked to win. At first, the game-makers figured it was just the rantings of a crazed boy, but Plutarch Heavensbee looked into it and saw a lot of truth. People are getting sick of these games. I think it took you- a truly pure soul- to make them see that."

Peeta just shook his head. "It's all happening so fast."

"But that's the beautiful thing about revolution." She responded. "If you want to see Katniss, I'd suggest you get to her before they try Snow's workers for obstructing justice."

Peeta doesn't have time to argue with her. He gets up, asks the nurse to tell Haymitch and Effie where he's going, and reaches for the necklace, before remembering he gave it to her. His mockingjay.

_I'll save you, Katniss._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: You like that? And my subtle Effie/Haymitch pairing? Me, too. Hehehe.

Reviews, guys, I really like them. Also favorites and alerts. Yeah, any recognition is good.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **This is the quickest I've ever uploaded! Gee! There is going to be at least one more chapter (maybe two more) and an epilogue, so keep your eyes peeled. And, ahem, but my birthday is in eleven days. Just tossing that out there.

* * *

><p>Peeta runs out of the hospital. He becomes fully aware that he's still only dressed in one of their paper gowns when the wind chills him. However, he doesn't care. All he cares about is finding Katniss, and making sure she's okay.<p>

He runs and runs until he's at the Capitol square, where the President is about to be executed.

A woman with dark hair stands before the President, who's seated in a wooden chair. "You have been charged with countless charges of conspiracy, fraud, murder, blackmail and we have video evidence and witness testimony to prove it all. We are not giving you the ability to enter a plea, however, we are giving you one last opportunity to apologize for your crimes. Will you speak?"

The President doesn't answer with a yes or no, instead, he begins to speak, his voice slow and authoritative. "My people… do you really hold these accusations against me? Can you really believe the unfortunate ramblings of a psychopathic killer? How can you not trust me- your strong and loving leader? I have saved you, and helped control you through my pre-emptive measures. I would _never _squander that trust and love for money… It's all ludicrous!" At this, the President attempts to stand from his chair, but it becomes apparent that he's chained. "I have plenty of money… and security… and power. Why would I dream of more?"

The crowd stays silent, and watches as Snow scans the audience. Peeta shivers as the President's cold eyes reach him, and stare him down.

"I know my words will not change you… or your opinions… but I know that, today, justice will be served. Punishments" Snow takes in a deep breath, eyes still locked on Peeta, "will be enforced. Unfortunately, no one will win, today."

He lets out a laugh, at the end of his speech. It's cold, and matches his name. A peacekeeper moves forward, and plunges a needle into Snow's arm. The laughter ends, as the president dies, but Peeta fears it will resonate forever in his head. Peeta has to shake his head to remember why he is there.

He spies Katniss, who's in line to testify. She's right after one of Snow's agents, and looks completely terrified, as she knows what her fate is going to be. She's still a little sickly looking, but a glint of gold around her neck makes Peeta spring into action.

"Stop!" He calls out. The Capitol civilians, who hadn't noticed him before, turn to look at him in awe. A rush of whispers flood through the town square, and it takes the woman who'd spoken to Snow before his final moments to silence the area.

"Peeta Mellark." She calls out. "I never expected to see you so well so soon."

"Yeah, well, there's something important that I have to do here." He responds.

"By all means." She smiles warmly.

Peeta looks around at the people. "I have been through a lot these past few days, and I'm not sure of much anymore, but what I do know is there is no one more innocent here than Katniss Everdeen. I don't know how she ended up in Snow's clutches, but it was completely against her will. Katniss, please, come forward and tell them what happened. Tell me."

Katniss walks, nervously, to Peeta and stops right beside him. For a fleeting moment, Peeta is embarrassed about his current wardrobe, but pushes the thought out of his head. _There are more important things to deal with than your pride, Mellark_.

"One day, I was hunting. It's illegal in our district… I didn't have a choice. Me and my sister, we were starving, and my father is dead, and my mother… She just shut down. I had to do this. I had to save my family. I was trying to be very careful, but… they caught me. There were two teenagers that they were chasing through the woods. One, the boy, was killed… the girl was turned to an Avox." Katniss took in a deep breath, and Peeta wondered if she'd ever told anyone this story, or if this was her first time retelling. "Snow caught me and was going to have me killed, but said he would spare me if I went with him to the Capitol and worked for him. He said he'd even let me keep my-" Katniss's voice cracks, but she swallows and continues. "Keep my tongue. At first, I told him no, because at the time, I felt I'd rather die than work with him.

"Somehow, though, he found out my weakness. My baby sister, Prim, was entering her first Reaping that year, and I was so worried for her. The president told me that if I went with him, he'd keep her safe. She'd never be a tribute, never have to fight, and she'd always have food. He promised and we made a contract. I felt so filthy but I knew Prim needed more than what I could give her."

Katniss is shaking, but her voice remains hard and clear the entire time.

"I have stayed here for two years- away from my friends and family. I didn't pick this."

Peeta continues. "Anyone who thinks she did obviously doesn't understand the love you can hold for a sibling."

Katniss nods awkwardly at Peeta, and looks away. Peeta is confused, but doesn't let on. Instead he turns to the dark haired lady.

"I'm sorry… I don't know your name…" he starts.

"President Paylor." She answers.

"President? Wow. President Paylor." The woman chuckles, and Peeta shoots her a half smile. "Well, I don't know what your stances are, or what is going to happen around here. All I know is I'm not going to be happy unless Katniss can come back to Victor's Village with me."

President Paylor smiles at him. "Peeta Mellark, you have convinced me to let Katniss go free. Now, if you don't mind, we have a lot of cases to fix up. But, if you'd like, there's a train leaving within the hour. Go fetch Effie and Haymitch, and you all can get home. Let us take care of this."

"Yes, ma'am." Peeta responds happily. He walks towards the hospital, Katniss following closely behind.

Neither of them talk for the entire walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I love Peeta. And finally- all the loose ends are tied up! Everything lays into place. We finally find out why Katniss was there! Yay!

The next chapter's got some loving reunions, some tension, and some more Hercules references.

In other news, the review button has got a whole lot bigger, shinier and bluer... don't you just want to press it? And write nice things to me? Yeah. Me too. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** This is it! The end! The Grand finale! And I only have 22 reviews... Hmm.. Fix it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm sad. Wah.

* * *

><p>Peeta thinks through everything he wants to say to Katniss as they walk, but he can't find the courage to say any of it. <em>After all I fought through, I can't even talk to the girl who's admitted that she loves me<em>.

Katniss, for her benefit, looks as nervous as Peeta feels. He notices her sending him lots of tiny, anxious looks, but she doesn't say anything, either.

They reach the hospital, where Effie and Haymitch are standing out front, hand-in-hand.

"What?" Peeta asks, gesturing at their hands. Effie blushes and Haymitch gives Peeta a dirty look.

"Like you didn't see it coming."

Peeta laughs, but the sound dies as soon as he notices Katniss, staring at her feet. _She must be so ashamed…_

Peeta suddenly doesn't feel like talking to anyone. He heads off to his room to sit in silence, knowing that when the train arrives in his home-town, people will pester him with lots of questions and praise.

Peeta doesn't feel like he deserves _any_ of that.

He feels almost as disgusting as Snow.

Peeta knows something about Katniss that most people don't realize- that she is a person who hates owing debts. She does anything she can to work off debts, which is why she hunted with Gale at first. Or why she gave up everything for her little sister. And why she's sticking by him, even if she doesn't want to.

Sure, she may love him, now, but that was probably just her making up feelings to comfort herself. She'll probably realize otherwise when they get back to 12. It's all Peeta's fault- he just _had_ to smother her with love and make her owe him. She'll feel indebted to him forever and he'll never get to love her for real.

Everything will be an act.

* * *

><p>Peeta doesn't come out for dinner, and he doesn't answer his door when it knocks. It knocks <em>constantly<em> and Peeta wants to scream at whoever it is, but he has a sinking suspicion that it's Katniss.

_Probably wants to pay off her debt_, he tells himself miserably as he buries himself in his bed. He hasn't moved the whole train ride- which is two days- and that includes eating and showering. He knows he's going to look like hell when he gets off the train, but he doesn't care. _Let the district see what the Capitol has done to their Wonderboy_.

Regardless of his negative feelings, though, Peeta gets up from his bed when the train stops and walks out to the front car. He glares at Effie and Haymitch, still holding hands and happily in love. _Why can grouchy old Haymitch and annoying Effie find love, but I can't?_ He thinks, feeling his stomach tighten with emotion.

He's never felt so negative before.

However, no matter how far down he tried to keep his thoughts and feelings over the past few days, nothing prepares himself for her.

She enters the room wearing a soft, yellow dress. It fits her and makes her look, well, her age. Her eyes are dancing with happiness- she's obviously excited to get off the train and see her family- and she looks so much livelier than she did the last time he saw her. For once, she's not under the cloying influence of Snow, or some life-threatening situation, and it makes her look as…

"Radiant as the sun." Peeta hears himself whimper, and he shakes his head to snap out of his reverie. Katniss looks at him curiously, but still offers him no explanation of why she's been so silent. Peeta can't help but hold her stare with his, and he tries to explain how sorry he is to her, how much her happiness matters to him, and also how miserable he'll be if she hates him forever.

Haymitch coughs and clears the tension. "Well, I guess it's time." Peeta tears his eyes away from Katniss and looks to his mentor. For the first time, Peeta notices that the older man is sober, and by the looks of it, has been sober for a while. He glances to Effie, who's staring at Haymitch with happiness.

Peeta nods. "I guess so."

"Listen, kid, if you don't feel comfortable, we can find a way to keep you away from the crowds a little while…" Haymitch starts, but Peeta shakes his head.

"No, I have to do this.

* * *

><p>Peeta sits on his sofa in his home, watching as the sun sinks below the landscape. He's staring out the window, the same thing he's been doing since he arrived home four hours ago, and worrying his father.<p>

When Mr. Mellark first saw his son, he was so relieved. He wrapped his son in a tight bear hug and practically refused to let go, until Peeta's brothers pulled the old man off and hugged Peeta, as well. Even Mrs. Mellark offered a small smile to her youngest son, before criticizing his greasy hair and haggard looks.

"Peeta, are you okay, son?" Peeta's dad asks, for the millionth time, and for the millionth time, Peeta doesn't answer. Instead, he continues to stare out the window, as stars begin to form across the night sky.

"Just leave him be." Peeta's mom snaps, and Haymitch, who hasn't left the boy's side, shoots Peeta's mom a look.

Effie, who's also making herself at home, brings out a tray full of teas. "It's a little hard, maneuvering through this house, and of course, it doesn't hold the _finest_ teas, but these should do…" Her accent is still present, but since arriving, she's showered off all the ridiculous make up and borrowed a simple dress from Peeta's mom. She removed the wig and surprised most of the district 12 civilians with shoulder length, auburn hair. Peeta can't help but think how much prettier she looks, but he doesn't say anything.

The seven of them- five of them consisting of the Mellark clan, and two being Haymitch and Effie- are surprised by a knock at the door. Peeta moves for the first time, and practically trips over himself going to the door. _What if it's her? Here? In my new house? I can't even breathe!_

He flings the door open and is disappointed by the sight of a man he's never seen before.

"Hey, Peeta. You don't know me, but I know you!"

_Yeah, and who doesn't?_

"My name's Plutarch, and I work for the new President."

_So? Big whoop_.

"She's been talking about you non-stop since you left the Capitol, and she's decided to offer you- and of course, your family- a position under her presidency."

Peeta opens his mouth to say the first word he's thought of saying since he got home- '_No_'- but stops when he sees her slinking from the shadows.

"Katniss?" He asks, and shoves past the confused politician.

"Peeta!" She calls out in relief. "I wasn't sure where your house was, and I heard you were going to go to the Capitol, and I wanted to talk to you before it was too late…"

Plutarch calls from the door way. "Mr. Mellark, I mean, Peeta… We have a lot to discuss, if you would join us…" Peeta waves his hand back at the stranger and looks into Katniss's eyes.

"So say it." He says to her.

She clears her throat. "I know you think you want to be with me, Peeta, and I don't know why you're miserable, but I can't help but to think it's my fault. For how I played you in the Games." Peeta opens his mouth to continue but she shoots him a look that makes him pause. "I just want you to know that when you go to the Capitol, I want you to move on. And be happy."

Peeta can't help but notice that Katniss looks anything_ but_ happy as she says this, and Peeta shakes his head. "Katniss, when I'm with you… I don't feel so alone. With these people- the fans and the fame- I don't feel how I feel with you."

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." Katniss replies. Her voice is dripping with bitterness.

"What do you mean?" _Better to be alone?_

Katniss sighs, and he knows she's thinking of everything that's happened since she was eleven. "No one can hurt you."

"I would never hurt you, Katniss!" Peeta grabs her shoulders and gazes into her darkened eyes. "Please believe that."

When she doesn't say anything, Peeta continues.

"When I was growing up, I would have done anything to be with you. Anything. I would have given _anything_ in my life to get you to just talk to me."

"You wanted to be with someone petty and dishonest?" She asks, her voice incredulous. Her eyes are still watering, but she hasn't let a tear slip yet.

"You're not like that." Peeta assures her, and she yanks herself out of his grip.

"How do _you_ know what I'm like?" Her voice has returned to its previous feisty tone, and he almost laughs. Because she's talking to him as herself, and it's something he's dreamed about for a long, long time.

"Hold on, I have to take care of something, okay? Stay right here!" He tells her, and runs to the front door. He immediately turns to Plutarch.

"Peeta, this wonderful man has offered us a wonderful life!" Mrs. Mellark chimes out, and shoots Plutarch a sugary sweet grin. Peeta hasn't seen his mom this happy in a while. He feels torn.

Mr. Mellark pipes up. "Our own Capitol bakery, and the boys can go to training for whatever they want!" Both of Peeta's brothers are smiling, too, and Peeta feels his heart break.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I can't. I know this is what our family has always dreamed of, but a life without Katniss, even a perfect life, would be empty. I wish to stay in District 12, with her. It's where I belong."

Peeta's dad's face softens, and Peeta knows he's made the right decision.

Plutarch coughs. "Well, I'm sure one of your brothers could take your job in the Capitol, if you'd like, Peeta… I mean, I know Paylor would have preferred you, but, under the circumstances…" Peeta hardly pays Plutarch any mind, as Katniss slinks away. Peeta runs after her.

"Katniss, wait!"

"I heard the amazing things your family is going to have, now. I can't take that away from them. I can't do that. I'm not worth it…"

"Katniss, you're my everything. You have no idea the effect you have on me."

Katniss blushes as Peeta grabs her around the waist and pulls her close to him. They kiss passionately and the stars gleam above them, and Peeta can't help but think to himself, _This is where I need to be_.

* * *

><p>One year later…<p>

The Mellarks settled in comfortable in the Capitol. Peeta's oldest brother fell out of love with his austere wife, and fell in love with Paylor's only daughter, and is quietly training to become the next President. That is, if he wins the next election, which, with his charming personality and strong leadership, he's well on his way.

Peeta's middle brother is still married to his wife, and is continuing his work with the districts, keeping their lives fair and hearing all their complaints, and is currently working out a system with all the district mayors to keep representation fair and flowing.

Mr. Mellark's bakery took off quickly in the Capitol, and ended up branching out to almost every district. He makes regular visits to his sons, and has enough money to keep himself happy. So happy, in fact, that he's divorced his wife and lives alone, taking care of stray animals and people.

Mrs. Mellark slunk quietly into anonymity, and has still yet to apologize to any of her sons for the poor mothering she gave them.

Haymitch and Effie moved into his large Victor's Village estate and after much cleaning and care, they turned it into a lovely home. Currently, they are expecting their first child, to which they're still deciding upon a name.

Katniss's mother, Mrs. Everdeen, is currently checked into one of the best facilities for psychiatric care, and is on her way to a good recovery. Slowly but surely she's started taking more interest in life, and is even planning on leaving for a vacation across the districts.

Peeta invited Katniss and Primrose to move into his comfy abode, where they've lived happily. Katniss goes and hunts (unnecessarily) every day, while Peeta cooks the best meals ever. Primrose constantly makes the two of them laugh, and none of them can remember a time when they've been happier. Secretly, Peeta is planning on proposing marriage to his girlfriend.

As for Gale, he's moved on. To the mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee. Madge has become Katniss's only girl-friend, due to that fact, and is often over to spend time with the once brooding huntress.

In the end, Peeta has learned one valuable lesson. That if you go the distance, everything will turn out how one wants it to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The ending has come! I'm sorry if it seems rushed or poorly put together, I honestly was just struck with inspiration and really wanted to finish it. I'm glad it ends on a chapter divisible by 5 (I have OCD, haha) and I hope you all enjoyed it.

However, the magic doesn't have to stop here! I am currently writing another fan fic, called Debt and Devotion, and if you could hop on over and give it a read, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for all the reviews, hits, reads, favorites, follows, etc. Please continue them, it makes writing more fun for me, and shows you still care!

And also, if, when you review, you put the title of one of your works in your review, I'll review that fic, as well, and give my best and honest opinion. I hope you take advantage of that! I love reviewing, but I have a hard time finding fics, so help me out!


End file.
